Black Star
by Lee Haeya
Summary: eunhyuk dan donghae adalah seorang agent yang bertugas sebagai pembasmi vampire. namun ditengah missinya eunhyuk mulai merasakan ada yang aneh tentang perasaannya, ada apa dengan eunhyuk? dan siapa kyuhyun sebenarnya? HaeHyuk, HaeKyu, yang mau baca aja dah ya XD
1. Chapter 1

**Black Star !**

**cast :**

**- Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eunhyuk**

**- Lee Donghae**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**- Cho kyuhyun**

**- Goo Hara**

**- Choi Sulli**

**- Other Cast Member Super Junior**

**Genre : yaoi, mungkin romance, BUKAN NC ! hanya sedikit mengandung unsur NC ! typo? Mianhe. Gaje? Jeongmal mianhe *bow**

_**Chapter 1**_

Hembusan angin semakin kencang diiringi dengan petir yang terus menyambar menghiasi malam kota mokpo yang terlihat gelap benar benar gelap.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus berlatih, tuan lee Donghae?" seorang namja berambut coklat berdiri diambang pintu ruangan besar penuh dengan pedang samurai terpampang disana, ia berteriak pada seorang namja yang terlihat sangat mahir memainkan samurai di tangannya yang berada di tengah ruangan itu.

"ah, ada apa kau kemari ?" namja yang tengah bermain dengan samurainya namja bernama donghae itu seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berjalan menuju namja berambut coklat yang tengah bersandar pada pintu ruangan besar itu.

" ini surat dari sungmin hyung! Kita punya misi untuk beberapa tahun ke depan!" ucap namja berambut coklat itu menyodorkan sebuah surat beramplop hitam di tangannya, donghae mengambil amlop itu dan mulai membaca isinya.

"haruskah kita melakukan ini lagi? Shiit! Ini membuag waktuku!" ujar donghae setelah ia membaca surat itu dan kemudian meremas kuat surat ditangannya.

"ah eunhyuk oppa!" tiba tiba saja datang seorang yeoja yang membawa segelas jus jeruk ditangannya dari arah belakang donghae.

"ah annyeong hara!" sapa namja berambut coklat membungkukan badannya.

"ah eunhyuk oppa kau semakin lucu dengan rambut berwarna coklat, haha!" ucap yeoja itu pada namja didepannya, namja yang bernama Eunhyuk begitulah kebanyakan orang memanggilnya.

"Aku memang tampan bagaimanapun bentuk dan warna rambutku!" ujar eunhyuk namja berambut coklat itu mengelus rambutnya,

"ah ini untukmu oppa!" hara memberikan segelas jus jeruk ditangannya pada eunhyuk, eunhyuk mengambilnya dan mulai meminumnya.

"hey itu seharuskan untukku!" ujar donghae kesal melihat eunhyuk meminum jus yang hara berikan padanya

"kau kan bisa mengambilnya sendiri!" hara memukul bahu donghae dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

"ah ini segar!" eunhyuk mengelap bibirnya yang basah karna jus.

"ini seharusnya punyaku!" dengan tampang kesal donghae langsung mengambil jus jeruk di tangan eunhyuk dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"aku tunggu kau besok di tempat biasa! Pagi pagi kita harus segera pergi ke seoul! Persiapkan dirimu kita akan bersekolah disana!" ujar eunhyuk yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan donghae sendirian.

"di seoul aku akan mendapatkan sekolah kedua untuk tahun ini!" donghae menatap gelas kosong ditangannya entah apa yang menarik dari gelas kosong tersebut sampai ia terus menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, entahlah apa yang sebenarnya namja tampan itu pikirkan?, setelah ia puas menikmati pemandangan gelas kosong dan sibuk melayang dengan pemikirannya sendiri ia pun kemudian meletakan gelas itu begitu saja dilantai ruangan itu mengingat ruangan besar itu tidak terdapat meja sekecil apapun disana hanya dipenuhi dengan rak penuh dengan samurai pistol bahkan peralatan yang seharusnya berada didalam sebuah ruangan laboratorium, begitulah isi ruangan yang menjadi tempat favorit donghae,

Donghae mulai duduk dan kemudian berbaring menatap langit langit ruangan besar itu, entah sekarang apa yang menarik disana? Namun ia tetap memandangnya dan kembali sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri,

"Huuuh" hembusan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya, yang memecah kesunyian ruangan itu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

bulan mulai menuju tempat istirahatnya, berganti dengan naiknya matahari keperaduannya. Terdengar suara burung riuh menyambut naiknya sang matahari menempati tempatnya bekerja selama 12jam.

ddrrrt_drrt_ terdengar suara getaran handphone di sebuah ruangan besar yang sunyi.

donghae yang mulai membuka matanya perlahan sesekali menyipitkan mata indahnya karna silaunya cahaya matahari yang menyelinap masuk kedalam ruangan itu, tangannya mulai menelusuri tempat di sekitarnya saat ia mendengar sebuah getaran

"sepertinya aku terlambat!" ujar donghae saat melihat handphonenya sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 KST, ia segera bangkit dari lantai dingin ruangan itu dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap.

"ah kemana dia?" ujar hara setelah ia membuka perlahan pintu ruangan besar dihadapannya, mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya disetiap sudut ruangan itu namun dia tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari, hanya ada beberapa deretan rak penuh samurai dan pistol disana.

"hei! Mau apa kau kemari!" suara seorang namja yang ia cari tiba tiba saja terdengar mengagetkannya.

"ah donghae oppa! Kau tadi pagi tidak ada di kamar semalam juga, jd aku cari kesini!" ucap hara, tapi donghae mengacuhkannya, donghae mulai memasuki ruangan itu dan mulai memasukan samurai dan beberapa pistol miliknya kedalam koper besar yang ia bawa.

"ah oppa kenapa kau mengacuhkanku!" rengek hara kesal.

Donghae tetap saja diam.

"oppaaa!" bentak hara

Pletak_ polesan kepalan tangan donghae tepat mendarat di kepala hara,

"kau ini kenapa bawel sekali!"

"ah appo! Iiish oppaa appo!" ringis hara memegangi kepalanya yang seakan telah tumbuh bola kecil disana..

"oppa akan pergi kau tunggu saja beberapa menit kemudian bibi han akan datang!" ujar donghae.

"hah oppa mau kemana ? apa itu akan lama sampai meminta bibi han kemari?" mata hara mulai membening seakan tahu maksud donghae untuk pergi bukanlah dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.

"oppa akan pindah sekolah ke seoul, Kau tidak akan sendirian karna bibi han pasti akan menjagamu!" donghae mengelus rambut panjang hara berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa ini tidak apa apa,

donghae kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan hara sendirian.

"oppaa kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai!" teriak hara lirih saat donghae sudah hampir menjauh, donghae hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik menatap hara.

Donghae terus berjalan menuju tempat yang eunhyuk maksud semalam, ia mulai memasuki sebuah toko buah yang hanya beberapa meter dari tempat tinggalnya.

donghae memberikan sebuah kartu nama yang dibaliknya terdapat sebuah lambang bintang hitam dan tanda pengenal transparans kepada pelayan kasir di toko itu, pelayan itu mulai membacanya dan kemudian membungkukan setengah badannya dan mengembalikan kartu itu.

Donghae segera masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak buah disana, ia menekan sebuah apel karet yang berada diatas rak buah yang menyatu dengan beberapa buah lainnya, terlihat beberapa lantai ruangan itu membuka menuju kesebuah tempat rahasia, donghaepun mulai menuruni tangga yang terdapat dilamnya dan lantai itupun kembali tertutup, donghae terus menuruni anak tangga itu satu persatu dilihatnya ca,era cctv kecil yang terpasang di setiap sudut ruangan itu, donghae kini sudah berdiri di anak tangga terakhir donghae terdiam sejenak, ia menghela napas panjang dan kembali mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh sudut ruangan itu

'ruangan besar lebih besar dari waktu itu' gumamnya saat meihat ruangan di hadapannya.

"hya donghae kenapa kau lama sekali!" ujar hyuk yang tengah duduk memainkan pspnya,

"aku kesiangan lagi hari ini! mana sungmin hyung?" sahut donghae menghampirinya dan mulai balik bertanya.

Hyuk hanya diam tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan sahabatnya donghae.

"hyaaa lee hyuk jae!" Pletak_ donghae memukul kepala hyuk dengan kesal.

"aaaah! Hey kenapa tanganmu begitu ringan! Mudah sekali kau memukulku!" gerutu hyuk kesal

"salah sendiri kenapa pertanyaanku tidak kau jawab!" balas donghae dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

"kau ini! aah aah aahh appo!" ucap hyuk meringis kesakitan karna tangannya yg akan memukul donghae ditahan oleh seorang namja yang tiba tiba saja datang dari arah belakangnya.

"aku bingung kenapa kalian dinobatkan sebagai agent paling handal? Dan kenapa harus akulah yang diutus menjadi pendamping setiap misi kalian!" ucap namja yang masing menggenggam tangan hyuk.

"ah sungmin hyung bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Rasanya pergelangan tanganku akan putus!" ucap hyuk memelas pada namja yang masih saja menggenggam erat tangannya, namja yang bernama sungmin namja imut ini bertugas sebagai pendamping dan guru untuk eunhyuk dan donghae. Melihat eunhyuk yang terus meringis sungminpun segera melepas genggaman tangannya.

"sudahlah ayoo kita bergegas! Aku akan meminta paman kim agar berpura pura menjadi appa kita agar kita bisa pindah bersekolah di SM Hight School!" ujar sungmin yang menarik kedua dongsaengnya untuk segera keluar.

Sungmin meminta salah satu agentnya untuk berpura pura menjadi appa mereka dan membantu mereka agar bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang mereka tuju.

Mereka semua kemudian masuk kedalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam dengan corak bintang hitam dibagian lubang kunci setiap pintu, mobilpun mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"ini beberapa daftar vampire yang aku tahu! Kita juga harus mencari tahu dimana raja dan markas baru mereka" sungmin memberikan sebuah buku catatan kecil pada donghae dan eunhyuk.

"kalian? Apa kau tidak ikut membantu hyung?" ucap hyuk bingung

"aku hanya guru yang mengamati kalian! Aboji bilang kalian hanya bisa bertengkar dan bertengkar saja!" ujar sungmin terlihat kesal.

eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan hyungnya itu.

Donghae hanya terdiam mngamati suasana di luar dari dalam mobil, tangannya terus saja memutar mutar handphone miliknya 'semoga hara baik baik saja' itulah yang terpikir olehnya.

"ah iya donghae! Bagaimana dengan adik angkatmu dirumah?" ucap sungmin membuyarkan lamunan donghae.

"ah? Oh dia dengan bibi han, perawat kami selagi aku dan dia di panti asuhan!" ujar donghae tersenyum menatap hyungnya itu, sungmin hanya menggangguk,

"sepertinya kita sudah sampai!" ujar sungmin, iapun kemudian keluar dari mobil dan memperhatikan gedung sekolah besar di hadapannya.

Donghae mengikutinya ia melihat semua sudut sekolah dihadapannya,

"sekolah ini tidak terlalu buruk!" ujar donghae

"kmana pacarmu?" tanya sungmin saat melihat hanya donghae yang keluar,

"pacar ku?" tanya donghae bingung

"ya eunhyuk siapa lagi!" kata sungmin menahan tawa

"hyaaa hyung aku normal! Aku normal!" teriak donghae membela diri

"hey ini sudah sampai kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!" teriak eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari mobil ia menatap donghae kesal.

"mana mungkin dia berani membangunkan pacarnya yang sedang tidur!" ucap sungmin sambil berlalu menuju sekolah mengikuti tuan kim.

"pacar? Hyaaa aku normal!" ujar mereka secara bersamaan, mereka pun segera mengikuti sungmin dan berjalan saling berjauhan.

Sungmin hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah aneh ke dua dongsaengnya itu.

mereka sudah mulai memasuki kedalam koridor sekolah semua yeoja yang berada dsana memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kagum, sungmin dan donghae bertingkah dingin namun eunhyuk terus mengumbar senyumnya pada setiap yeoja.

Kelas Xl A

"hyaaa suliii kau tau sekolahkita kedatangan murid baru! Mereka tampan!" ujar salah seorang yeoja pada yeojalain yang tengah sibuk membaca bukunya.

"ah kristal ayolah jangan namja terus yang kau pikirkan!" ujarnya tanpa menoleh dari buku dihadapannya,

Seketika saja kelas yang gaduh menjadi tertib, semua siswa segera duduk ditempatnya masing masing

"annyeong anak anak kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru dari mokpo!" ujar seonsaeng kim di depan kelas disambut dengan teriakan ramai dari para murid disana.

"perkenalkan diri kalian!" ujar seonsaeng kim pada eunhyuk dan donghae.

"annyeong Eunhyuk imnida bagapta!" ujar eunhyuk dengan gummy smilenya.

"Donghae imnida!" ujar donghae singkat.

"baiklah kalian silahkan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong!" ujar seonsaengnim kim, mereka berdua segera duduk di kursi pojok belakang tepat dibelakang yeoja yang bernama sulli.

Pelajaran pun dimulai donghae dan eunhyuk mulai memperhatikan sekeliling kelasnya mencoba menemukan salah satu sosok yang ia cari.

Teet_teeet_ bel pulang sekolah berbunyi semua siswa berbondong keluar begitupula dengan eunhyuk dan donghae.

"heii kalian?" teriak seorang namja di ujung kolidor lain memanggil mereka saat mereka baru saja keluar kelas.

"hya sungmin hyung!" ujar eunhyuk,

"ini! heandset ini berguna untuk kita saling menghubungi, ini juga berguna sebagai alat penyadap!" menyodorkan 2 buah heandset dan 2 bungkus kancing kecil berbentuk bintang hitam. Donghae dan eunhyukpun segera mengambilnya

"aku ingin cepat pulang" ujar donghae

"tuan kim akan kemari dengan mobil dan barang barang kita!" balas sungmin.

"membawanya kemari?" tanya eunhyuk dan donghae bingung

"ya, kita akan tinggal di asrama! Kita akan mengamati gerak gerik mereka semua!" ujar sungmin yang mendpat anggukan tanda setuju dari eunhyuk,

Mereka segera melangkah keluar terlihat mobil hitam mewah terparkr di hadapan gerbang sekolah itu, yaps itu adalah mobil tuan kim yang membawa barang barang mereka, mereka mulai menghampiri mobil itu dan mengambil barang barang mereka.

Tuan kim mengayunkan ibu jarinya pertanda meminta mereka semua harus segera berjalan kearah yang ia maksud. Merekapun mulai menuju tempat asrama itu berada.

"kalian little lee! akan tinggal di kamar ini!" ujar tuan kim menunjukan kamar bernomor 96 pada donghae dan eunhyuk

"little lee?" ucap donghae dan eunhyuk kaget, kali ini sungmin tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sudah hampir satu minggu mereka bersekolah disana, donghae eunhyuk dan sungmin yang sudah mencurigai beberapa orang masih bisa diam karna belum ada masalah berat yang terjadi.

"hah kenapa kelas ini begitu berisik!" teriak donghae memukul meja dihadapannya mencoba menenangkan kegaduhan kelas. Tapi seluruh murid dikelas itu mengacuhkan teriakan donghae dan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing, eunhyukpun hanya menoleh sesaat kearah sahabatnya itu dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas dancenya bersama namja lain di kelas itu.

"heey ada namja yang bunuh diri lagi!" ujar salah seorang namja yang tiba tiba saja masuk ke kelas, sontak berita itu membuat semua orang berhamburan keluar,

"siapa lagi yang bunuh diri?" ujar sulli menutup buku dihadapannya,

"disini sering terjadi seperti ini?" tanya donghae bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri sulli,

"ne! tapi tidak ada yang tahu mereka bunuh diri karna apa? menurut pengakuan dari beberapa teman orang yang melakukan bunuh diri tersebut sehari sebelum mereka bunuh diri mereka tidak menunjukan bahwa mereka defresi atau apapun?" ujar sulli panjang lebar, donghae dan eunhyuk saling bertatapan mengisyaratkan mereka mengetahui sesuatu, donghae segera pergi keluar disusul oleh eunhyuk, sulli yang merasa heran dengan tingkah kedua namja itupun diam diam mengikuti mereka,

mereka ber 3 pergi ketempat dimana kejadian itu terjadi, terlihat dipintu kamar mandi namja seorang namja tergantung menggunakan sebuah ikat pinggang, ke tiga orang itupun susah payah menerobos kerumunan murid yang bergerombol untuk melihat kejadian itu.

"tidak menjulurkan lidah? Ini bukan bunuh diri?" ujar donghae setelah melihat mayat itu, sulli yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"akan aku mulai!" ujar eunhyuk yang kemudian pergi menuju kearah polisi yang menghalangi siswa agar tidak melewati batas polisi, eunhyuk mulai mengajak polisi polisi mengobrol dan ketika para polisi mulai lengah donghae segera menembus batas polisi dan menghampiri mayat yang masih tergantung, donghae memperhatikan setiap sudut tubuh mayat itu.

"benar dugaanku!" ujar donghae yang segera pergi dari sana, eunhyuk yang melihat donghae menjauh dari kerumunan segera mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan polisi dan mengikuti donghae,

"loh kemana mereka?" sulli yang sedari tadi terdesak oleh murid lain kehilangan keberadaan donghae dan eunhyuk.

**TBC**...

mohon reviewnya ^^  
ini adalah FF pertama saya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Star !**

**cast :**

** -Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eunhyuk**

** -Lee Donghae**

** -Lee Sungmin**

** -Cho kyuhyun**

** -Goo Hara**

** -Choi Sulli**

** Other Cast Member Super Junior**

**Genre : yaoi, mungkin romance, BUKAN NC ! hanya sedikit mengandung unsur NC**

**Tidak usah membaca jika tidak suka ^^**

**Terimakasih bagi yang membaca ^^**

**Chapter 2**

Donghae terus berjalan keluar sekolah diikuti oleh eunhyuk,

"hyung! Ada satu yang sudah mulai berbuat ulah!" ujar donghae pada headset yang ia pegang.

"dari situasinya ini hanyalah anak buah sky!" terdengar sahutan dari heandset itu.

"kita akan kemana?" tanya hyuk yang terus membuntuti donghae dari belakang,

"asrama yeoja!" sahut donghae singkat

"yeoja?" tanya eunhyuk bingung,

"bau yang ku cium mayat itu seperti telah melakukan hubungan intim!" ujar donghae datar,

"kau yakin itu yeoja?" ujar eunhyuk mempercepat jalannya menyamai donghae.

"bau parfumnya juga menyatu dengan aroma yang manis! Pasti itu parfum yeoja!" jelas donghae, eunhyuk hanya mengangguk,

Langkah merekapun terhenti didepan sebuah gedung cukup besar tepat di belakang sekolah SM Hight School, donghae dan eunhyuk menatap sekilas gedung dihadapan mereka itu gedung yang bertuliskan 'asrama yeoja' itu terlihat cukup mewah dengan gerbang yang cukup tinggi, Donghae dan eunhyuk mulai menaiki gerbang tinggi, disana memang terdapat 2 penjaga namun para penjaga sedang asik dengan tv ukuran sedang yang berada di ruangan kecil mereka tepat di ujung gerbang tinggi itu

Dengan mudahnya mereka memasuki gedung itu karna memang kebetulan pintu utama asrama itu tidak terkunci, sesampainya di dalam mereka mulai mencoba memutar satu persatu knop pintu mencoba membukanya.

"kenapa kita harus kesini?" tanya eunhyuk lagi sepertinya eunhyuk masih penasaran dengan dugaan donghae,

"sudah ku bilang bau yang ku cium mereka seperti setelah melakukan hubungan intim, dan pasti vampire itu akan membersihkan tubuhnya di asrama!" jelas donghae,

'hubungan intim? Bukankah namja dan namjapun bisa? Ah sudahlah!' pikir eunhyuk namun segera ia tepis pikiran itu, pikiran yang memang terdengar aneh.

Merekapun terus mencari dan tiba tiba saja donghae menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan ruang kamar bernomor 6,

"baunya sama seperti mayat tadi!" ujar donghae, eunhyukpun mulai mencoba mengendusnya

"tidak ada bau apa apa? eh dengar seperti ada yang sedang mandi didalam!" sahut eunhyuk.

"terkunci!" keluh donghae saat mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu

"menyingkirlah!" eunhyuk mendorong donghae menjauhi pintu itu, kemudian ia mengeluarkan banyak sekali kunci dan mencoba membuka pintu kamar asrama itu dengan salah satu kunci yang ia pegang.

"hey sejak kapan kau mendapat kunci duplikatnya?" tanya donghae seduktif

"agent itu harus punya semua kunci tempat dia bekerja!"

"Kita adalah agent yang rapi!" lanjut hyuk yang kemudian membuka pintu kamar itu.

Merekapun masuk, Donghae mulai menuju baju seragam yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur kamar itu dan mencium baunya.

'sama' pikirnya.

"hey! Kalian mau apa?" jerit seorang yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi masih menggunnakan baju handuk.

"kenapa kau mandi di saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung!" ejek eunhyuk.

"apa urusannya denganmu?" bentak yeoja itu.

"tidak aku hanya mencium bau yang tidak enak dari baju ini!" ujar eunhyuk melemparkan baju seragam yang yang donghae pegang dan melemparnya pada yeoja itu, yeoja itu hanya bisa diam terlihat kebingungan.

"haruskah aku yang mengungkap jati dirimu!" ujar hyuk mengejek.

"apa maksud kalian?" ucap yeoja itu semakin penasaran

"vampire ini hanya membuang waktuku saja!" ujar donghae yang kemudian melemparkan tali kecil lebih terlihat seperti sebuah senar sutra berwarna putih terang dari sakunya, sontak saja tali itu mengikat tubuh yeoja itu,

"Bodoh!" keluh eunhyuk menepuk keningnya pelan.

"haha kalian namja tampan yang cerdas ?" ujar yeoja itu dengan tibuh yang terikat.

"beritahu kami dimana sky berada?" ujar donghae datar

"kau ingin langsung membunuhku tidak mau bermain dulu denganku?" yeoja itu yang mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada donghae, donghae terus mundur namun terdesak dengan tembok di belakangnya, vampire itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada donghae donghae hanya diam tanpa bergeming sedikitpun eunhyuk merasa dirinya diabaikan mulai mengambil kesempatan menarik rambut panjang vampire itu.

"donghae ini!" sebelah tangan hyuk melemparkan paku cukup besar seperti sebuah patok besi yang panjangnya hampir sama dengan pulpen pada donghae, dengan sigap donghae langsung menusukan paku itu tepat dikepala vampire itu dengan seketika vampire itu kemudian berubah menjadi debu, eunhyuk segera mengambil botol kecil didalamnya iapun segera memasusak sebagian abu vampire itu kedalam botol kecil tersebut.

"kau ceroboh!" ujar hyuk pada donghae

"kau bertele tele!" balas donghae

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Star~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari menjelang malam, ke 3 namja black star itu berkumpul di kamar 96 tepatnya kamar donghae dan eunhyuk.

"vampire tadi siang itu masih lemah! Apa itu salah satu pasukan sky gyu?" terdengar suara eunhyuk yang samar dari dalam ruangan itu.

dibalik pintu ruangan itu terlihat seorang yeoja berambut pendek dengan susah payah mencoba mendengar percakapan ke tiga namja itu lebih jelas lagi.

"ku kira bukan, dia bukan anggota sky!" ujar sungmin yang terdengar sangat pelan didalam, sulli yeoja berambut pendek itu mencoba lebih menempelkan telinganya ke arah pintu kamar bernomor 96 itu, tapi tiba tiba saja,

Brak_ pintu itu terbuka.

"hey penguping apa motifmu kemari!?" ujar donghae sambil berjongkok mencoba menatap wajah sulli yang jatuh tertunduk dilantai.

Sulli hanya menunduk berharap donghae tidak melihat wajahnya, namun donghae yang penasaran mengangkat dagu sulli dan alhasil wajah sulli terlihat oleh ke 3 namja itu,

"ah kau YEOJA kan?" Teriak donghae

"sssttt!" ujar sulli meletakan telunjuknya di bibir donghae dan mulai menutup pintu kamar itu.

"ah bisa mati aku jika ketahuan aku ada disini!" ujar sulli mencoba berdiri sambil terus memegangi pinggangnya.

"lalu kenapa kau berani menguping disini!" ujar donghae kesal,

"aku,, aku, aku tidak menguping! Aku hanya lewat!" sahut sulli santai

"penasaran dengan apa yang kami lakukan dan siapa sebenarnya kami! Itulah yang ada di fikiranmu!" ujar donghae yang mulai berbaring di ranjangnya.

'dia tahu' pikir sulli

"aku tahu! jangan berfikir macam macam tentangku!" lanjut donghae sambil membalik badannya memunggungi yang lain.

Sementara sulli masih saja terlihat bingung.

"hey kau Choi Sulli kan? Yeoja kutu buku yang duduk didepan orang aneh itu!" ujar eunhyuk pada sulli yang kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada donghae.

Sulli hanya mengangguk tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"kau bisa lolos masuk asrama namja hanya dengan rambut palsu itu!" ujar sungmin menunjuk rambut pendek sulli

"urusan menyamar aku selalu lolos!" ujar sulli membanggakan dirinya.

"baiklah aku harus kekamarku, kau mau tetap disini atau kau akan melihat mereka beraksi malam ini!" ujar sungmin menunjuk kearah eunhyuk yang langsung berbaring disamping donghae.

"beraksi?" ujar sulli yang terlihat bingung dan kemudian mengikuti sungmin keluar.

Next Day

Terlihat eunhyuk dan donghae memasuki ruangan kelas, mereka terlihat senang terus tertawa dan sesekali memukul pelan satu sama lain,

"mereka menyeramkan!" ujar sulli mengernyitkan dahinya

"kau harus menerima hukumannya semalam kau kalah! Hahaha!" ujar eunhyuk sambil duduk diatas mejanya.

"jika kau tidak menyerangku duluan dari belakang! Aku tidak akan kalah!" sahut donghae yang menyandarkan badannya pada kursinya.

"hahaha kau yang lengah dan payah! Tapi semalam seru juga aku akan mencobanya lagi malam ini dan kau yang harus kalah! Haha!" ujar eunhyuk terus tertawa, donghae hanya diam melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang aneh seperti itu.

"hey lee hyuk jae mau latihan bersama kami?" ujar salah seorang namja pada hyuk.

"boleh! kajja" ujar hyuk yang kemudian pergi bersama beberapa namja itu.

"hey kau choi sulli?" ucap donghae pada sulli yang tengah sibuk membaca buku miliknya.

"ye? Wae?" tanya sulli tanpa menoleh ke arah donghae,

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan! hey Menolehlah!" ujar donghae sedikit kesal karna sulli masih menghiraukan perkataannya.

"ne apa? apa?" bentak sulli dengan tatapan kesal pada donghae

"hey kau kenapa? Kenapa kau membentakku!" ujar donghae bingung.

"aniya! Kau mau bertanya apa?" ujar sulli

"kau tau sejak kapan di sini sering terjadi kasus bunuh diri? Dan siapa yang selalu jd korban?" ujar donghae penasaran

"mmm mollayo! Tapiii setahuku jumlah kasusnya tidak terlalu sering! Kebanyakan namja, dan yeoja hanya beberapa orang saja yang ku tahu!" ujar sulli panjang lebar

"buku yang baca itu sepertinya bukan buku pelajaran?" tanya donghae menunjuk buku yang di pegang sulli

"ne ini buku tentang manusia setengah vampire dan beberapa sejarah tentang vampire" ujar sulli.

"apa yang kau tau tentang manusia setengah vampire?" ujar donghae seduktif

"hasil perkawinan antara vampire dan manusia! Beberapa dari mereka bisa membaca pikiran seseorang dengan instingnya, penciumannya sangat tajam, pelari yang cepat dan mereka bisa tidak terkendali jika mereka benar benar sangat marah!" ujar sulli panjang lebar, donghae hanya terdiam mendengar kata kata sulli itu.

"ah kemana si perfert itu?" ujar donghae melihat sekeliling kelasnya

"pacarmu? Bukankah tadi dia keluar!" ujar sulli santai

"hey apa yang kau maksud? aku ini normal!" bentak donghae

"tapii? semalam apa yang kalian lakukan?" tnya sulli ragu

"semalam? Hey kau mengupin pembicaraan kami tadi?" tanya donghae

"siapa yang menguping jelas jelas kalian berbicara dengan nada tinggi tentu aku bisa mendengarnya!" bentak sulli

"hey apa yang kau pikirkan! Aku dan dia hanya bermain games semalam! Ah otakmu sama saja mesumnya dengan monkey itu!" ujar donghae kesal.

"hey aku hanya,,!" kata sulli terhenti

"Jangan dengarkan kata sungmin hyung dia hanya senang menghinaku dan monkey itu! Arrasheo!" ucap donghae memotong perkataan sulli dan kemudian pergi keluar.

"aku bahkan belum bilang aku tahu dari siapa!" keluh sulli

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEXT DAY_

"kau yakin kau mengetahui rumahnya!" ujar donghae menatap eunhyuk yang sedang menyetir

"ini lihatlah! Buka halaman 2!" eunhyuk melemparkan buku catatan kecil pada donghae,

Donghaepun segera membuka halaman yang dimaksud eunhyuk

"jika vampire ini masuk dalam list buku ini berarti dia anak buah sky bukan?" ujar donghae masih terus membaca buku itu

"iya kim heechul itu salah satu dari 3 anak buah sky yang masuk ke sekolah itu! Kita akan mendatangi alamat rumah itu!" jelas eunhyuk masih berfokus dengan setirnya.

Merekapun sudah sampai tepat di depan sebuah rumah besar mewah bercat putih.

"kau yakin dia tidak ada?" tanya donghae

"sekarang sekolah telah mengadakan pemilihan machine dance sekolah, aku yakin dia mengikutinya!" jelas hyuk,

"heeyy kalian apa yang kalian lakukan disini!" terdengar suara seorang yeoja memanggil mereka, eunhyuk dan donghaepun menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu berada

"hey kau mau apa kau kemari?" ujar donghae setelah melihat siapa itu.

"ah sulli-shi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya eunhyuk pada yeoja itu

"aku hanya sedang berjalan jalan saja! Ah rumah siapa ini? aku baru tahu ada rumah sebesar ini didaerah ini!" ujar sulli kaget melihat rumah dihadapannya.

"sudahlah cepat! kita harus segera masuk sebelum dia pulang!" ujar donghae, eunhyukpun segera memarkinkan mobilnya jauh beberapa meter dari rumah itu

"ini sudah pasti terkunci!" ujar donghae saat mencoba membuka pintu rumah itu.

"serahkan padaku!" ujar eunhyuk yang kemudian mengambil beberapa kunci dari saku jaketnya.

"apa kau juga mempunyai kunci semua rumah di sini!"ujar donghae bingung.

"jika aku mau bahkan aku bisa mempunyai semua kunci rumah di seluruh korea!" ujar eunhyuk membuka pintu itu, mereka berduapun masuk dan sulli yang penasaran mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mereka segera menuju kamar di lantai 2.

"hey apa yang kalian lakukan masuk ke dalam kamar orang lain tanpa permisi!" ujar sulli.

"permisi! Sudah kan!" jawab donghae datar, jawaban donghae itu membuat ekspresi sulli berubah kesal. Eunhyuk dan donghae sibuk memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"lihat ini!" eunhyuk menunjukan sebuah kartu yang ia temukan di salah satu laci kamar itu.

"bukankah itu lambang sihir?" sulli menunjuk sebuah lambang di kartu tersebut.

"SKY!" gumam donghae

"tulisan di balik lambang itu bertuliskan SKY, ini adalah anak buah SKY!" lanjut donghae, eunhyuk membalik kartu itu dan benar terlihat tulisan SKY di pojok kartu itu yang terlihat transparan.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya, ekspresinya berubah serius ia tengah seperti tengah mempokuskan sesuatu.

"ada sebuah mobil menuju kesini! Jaraknya 3 kilo meter dari sini!" ujar donghae menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka.

eunhyuk segera menutup pintu kamar itu, dan kemudian ia membuka lemari besar yang ada di sudut kamar itu.

"masuk!" eunhyuk membuka kedua pintu lemari besar itu, Donghae segera menarik tangan sulli untuk ikut masuk kedalam, dengan ekspresi heran akhirnya sulli mengikuti mereka kedalam.

Sudah hampir 10 menit mereka di dalam lemari itu, sulli yang merasa aneh mencoba membuka pintu lemari itu namun segera ditahan oleh donghae sulli menatap wajah donghae yang mencoba meyakinkannya dan untuk kedua kalinya sulli hanya diam,

Terdengar suara mobil dan suara pintu terbuka di luar.

"sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan?" sulli yang mulai bosan diam kali ini bertanya, ia menatap kedua namja di sampingnya mereka terlihat serius dan tidakmenggubris pertanyaannya.

Brak_ Tiba tiba saja pintu kamar itupun terbuka dengan kasar, masuklah dua orang namja yang terlihat sedang melakukan hot kiss, salah satu dari namja itu adalah kim heechul vampire yang menjadi incaran donghae dan eunhyuk.

lalu siapa namja yang tengah melakukan adegan hot itu bersama dengan heechul?

"bukan kah dia?" eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya melihat siapa namja yang bersama heechul itu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Star !**

**cast :**

**- Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eunhyuk**

**- Lee Donghae**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**- Cho kyuhyun**

**- Goo Hara**

**- Choi Sulli**

**- Other Cast Member Super Junior**

**Genre : yaoi, mungkin romance, BUKAN NC ! hanya sedikit mengandung unsur NC**

**Apa ini romance? Ah entahlah XD ._.V**

Chapter 3

"hankyung? Sudah ku duga mereka mempunya hubungan spesial selama ini!" ujar eunhyuk berbisik.

"hey apa kita kesini akan mengintip seorang gay berhubungan intim?" ujar sulli kaget melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, donghae yang mendengar itu hanya mencoba menahan tawanya.

Terlihat dari celah lemari besar itu heechul mendorong namja bernama hangeng yang baru saja berciuman dengannya ke atas tempat tidurnya, dengan cepat heechul mulai memposisikan badannya di atas hangeng dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dan kancing kemeja hangeng, heechul yang sepertinya sudah di kuasai napsunya langsung saja menyambar dada namja dihadapannya dan membuat beberapa kiss mark pada dada bidang namja bernama hangeng itu, tangannya yang tidak tinggal diam mulai menelusuri bagian pinggul dan celana hangeng, heechul mulai mencoba membuka kancing celana namja dihadapannya itu.

Donghae dan eunhyuk terlihat santai saja dengan pemandangan dihadapannya, namun berbeda dengan sulli yang terlihat jijik melihatnya.

"jangan melihat ini jika kau tidak suka!" donghae meraih kedua bahu sulli dan membalikan badan sulli dan dirinya membelakangi heechul dan hangeng yang tengah beraksi(._.?)

"hey ada apa dengan kalian?" eunhyuk memukul kepala donghae saat melihat donghae tengah membelakanginya dan tengah merangkul pundak sulli 'dasar namja mesum!' umpat eunhyuk dalam hati, entah mengapa ia sangat kesal melihat donghae merangkul sulli meskipun eunhyuk tahu donghae melakukan itu hanya agar sulli tidak melihat pemandangan yang tidak semestinya ia lihat.

"kau tidak usah cemburu seperti itu kau tau!" donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah eunhyuk yang terlihat kesal, eunhyuk hanya mendengus dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah heechul mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah, merah? Entahlah karna adegan yang kini ia lihat atau karna perkataan donghae? Hanya dirinya tuhan dan beberapa pasang baju dilemari itu yang tahu.

"done!" ujarr eunhyuk beberapa menit kemudian, donghae dan sulli segera berbalik

"heeey kenapa ada orang disini!" ujar heechul kaget saat ia membuka lemari besarnya ternyata terdapat seseorang disana,

"kami hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu!" ujar donghae yang kemudian menutupi tubuh hangeng dengan selimut yang tergeletak di lantai. Sulli hanya bisa menahan keringat dingin yang terus mengalir ditubuhnya.

"apa yang kau maksud!" ujar heechul mengusap bibirnya yang penuh dengan darah, gigi taringnya mulai memendek kembali seperti gigi manusia biasa.

"kau akan bebas jika kau memberitahu kami dimana markas baru SKY ?" ujar hyuk yang menyilangkan tangan heechul kearah belakang.

"kenapa kau begitu terburu buru?" ujar heechul santai.

Sulli yang terlihat takut terus saja menggenggam erat tangan donghae,

"lepaskan! Eunhyuk dalam bahaya" ujar donghae yang mencoba melepas tangan sulli namun sulli tidak memperdulikannya.

"cepat katakan!" paksa hyuk yang semakin menarik tangan heechul

"ah! Untuk apa aku memberitahumu!" ujar heechul yang kemudian membanting eunhyuk, eunhyuk yang hanya manusia biasa tidak bisa menahan kekuatan heechul dan itu membuat hyuk terlempar kearah meja disampingnya sontak saja membuat kepala hyuk terbentur dan mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak.

"aaah!" ringis hyuk, donghae yang melihat itu segera mendorong sulli dan beranjak menuju arah eunhyuk, mengambil kesempatan itu heechulpun segera pergi keluar.

"kejar dia cepaaat!" teriak eunhyuk yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah, donghae yang awalnya terlihat ragu akhirnyapun mengikuti perintah hyuk mengejar heechul yang pergi keluar rumah itu. Donghaepun berlari mengejar heechul yang mulai pergi keluar rumah itu.

"hey kau mau kemana hah!" ujar donghae melemparkan tali kecil ke arah heechul dan seketika tali itu langsung membelit tubuh heechul, namun sayang dengan cepat heechul menghampiri donghae melepaskan tali itu dengan kuku tajamnya dan mulai mencengkram bahu donghae dengan kukunya yang tajam,

"aah!" ringis donghae.

"baumu bukan bau manusia!" ujar heechul.

Darah terus mengalir dari bahu donghae, donghae mulai menarik rambut heechul yang cukup panjang itu dan membanting tubuh heechul ke tanah.

"jika aku bukan manusia, lalu kau pikir aku apa!" ujar donghae yang mengangkat kerah baju heechul, namun dengan sigap heechul menepis tangan donghae yang berlumur darah itu dan mendorongnya hingga donghae terjatuh,

"bukannya agent black start itu hebat tapi kenapa kalian begitu lemah! Haha!' ujar heechul tertawa lepas..

"kami bukan lemah namun hanya lengah!" ujar eunhyuk dari belakang heechul, heechul menoleh, eunhyuk mencoba menusukan paku cukup besar ke arah kepala heechul namun sayang dengan cepat paku besi itupun dibuang heechul, eunhyuk mencoba meraih paku yang terlempar cukup jauh itu namun heechul segera menendang eunhyuk dan membuatnya terkapar ditanah, heechul mencoba menginjak dada eunhyuk namun dengan cepat eunhyuk menghindar dan bangkit,

Beees_ sabetan pedang samurai melayang tepat di leher heechul seketika itu membuat kepalanya terpotong seketika saja heechul hancur menjadi debu.

"Kau ini benar benar merepotkan sekali!" ujar donghae dengan pedang samurai di tangannya, dengan susah payah eunhyun segera mengambil botol kecil di sakunya dan memasukan sebagian debu heechul yang tidak terbawa oleh angin.

Sulli yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu terulai lemas di ambang pintu rumah itu, donghae pun segera menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri

"hangeng masih didalam!" ujar eunhyuk, eunhyuk segera pergi ke kamar itu lagi,

"kau tidak apa apa?" tanya donghae pada sulli yang terlihat pucat, sulli hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan

"aku rasa dia belum mati! Kajja kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" ujar eunhyuk sambil menggendong hangeng,

Donghae dan sulli pun mengikuti hyuk masuk ke mobil, eunhyuk meletakan hangeng di kursi belakang bersama dengan donghae daan sulli duduk di kursi depan.

"apa kpalamu baik baik saja hyuk?" ujar donghae khawatir,

"ini tidak terlalu parah! Tapi dari mana kau mendapatkan samurai?" tanya hyuk penasaran

"sebelum pergi aku merasakan hal buruk, jadi aku memasukn samuraiku di bagasi!" jawab donghae

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Star~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwangju, Sount Korea

"sepertinya salah seorang dari kita telah terbunuh!" seorang namja berambut merah tiba tiba saja membuka pintu sebuah ruangan besar dan mewah, terlihat didalam ruangan mewah itu terdapat seorang namja yang tengah sibuk dengan komputer dihadapannya.

"tidak perlu kau beritahu pun aku sudah tau!" jawab namja itu singkat.

"salah seorang diantara mereka bukanlah manusia seutuhnya, aku yakin ini akan sulit!" ujar namja berambut merah itu yang kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Braaakk_ pukulan keras tangan namja itu mendarat tepat pada meja dihadapannya

"aku bukan lagi anak kecil seperti waktu itu! Sekarang aku yang akan datang sendiri menemuimu!" ujarnya yang kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan komputernya yang masih menyala.

Kirin Hight School

kali ini eunhyuk datang sendiri kekelas tanpa donghae,

"kemana dia?" tanya sulli yang terlihat bingung

"dia pulang ke mokpo hari ini!" ujar hyuk melemparkan tasnya di tempat duduk donghae dan mulai duduk di kursinya.

"apa karna kejadian kemarin?" ujar sulli membalikan badannya menghadap eunhyuk yang duduk di belakangnya

"bukan! Kejadian kemarin memang resiko kami! Dia ke mokpo karna mendapat kabar bahwa adiknya sedang sakit" jelas hyuk.

"apa lukamu itu tidak apa apa?" sulli menunjuk perban dikening hyuk yang tertutupi oleh sebagian rambutnya.

"aku kesal, luka ini merusak penampilanku!" keluh eunhyuk,

"iish kau! Ah lalu bagaimana dengan luka donghae? Darahnya kemarin sangat banyak yang keluar!" sulli menunjukan ekspresi takut mengingat kejadian kemarin

"ku lihat bekas kuku itu menancap sangat dalam, mungkin butuh waktu 3 hari bahunya akan normal seperti semula!" ujar eunhyuk

"3 hari? Kenapa sangat cepat? Ujar sulli bingung, namun eunhyuk hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

SKIP

Teet_teett_ bel pulang sekolah berbunyi semua siswa berhamburan keluar begitu juga dengan sulli dan eunhyuk,

"eunhyuk-ah!" sulli menarik tangan hyuk yang lewat di sampingnya.

"waeyo?" tanya hyuk bingung.

"kalian sebenarnya siapa? Jebal beritahu aku!" ujar sulli memelas.

"baiklah kajja!" ujar eunhyuk menarik tangan sulli keluar,

"kita mau kemana?" tanya sulli yang terus mengikuti hyuk berjalan menjauh dari sekolah,

"mokpo!" sahut hyuk singkat, sulli hanya diam dan terus mengikuti hyuk,

Mereka berdua bergi ke stasiun kereta dan mulai menaiki kereta menuju mokpo, tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, sulli terus saja menatap langit luar dari jendela kereta itu.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya keretapun berhenti, semua penumpangpun turun begitu juga dengan sulli dan eunhyuk, sulli dan eunhyuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menggunakan taxi, akhirnya setelah hampir 20menit mereka melakukan perjlanan menggunakan taxi merekapun turun tepan didepan sebuah rumah tua yang usang dan tidak terawat.

"ini adalah tempat tinggal kami dulu!" eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri rumah itu, sulli hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"panti asuhan?" sulli kaget saat ia membaca sebuah papan yang terpampang didepan rumah tua itu, eunhyuk hanya mengangguk, hyuk kembali menarik tangan sulli dan pergi menuju sebuah bukit dibelakang rumah itu.

"itu adalah makam eomma dan appa donghae, dan ini milik eomma dan appa ku!" ujar eunhyuk yang terduduk menghadap sebuah gundukan tanah, sulli hanya terdiam melihat semuanya.

"SKY ! SKY lah yang membunuh eomma appa kami! Menurut aboji raja SKY waktu itu menginginkan sebuah jam lorong waktu milik appaku namun appaku tidak memberikannya karna appa tahu pasti jam itu hanya akan di gunakan untuk kekuatan hitam, namun SKY yang tidak terima dengan penolakan appaku akhirnya menyerang laboraturim appa, waktu itu appa donghae yang melindungi appaku sampai akhirnya dia mati terbunuh begitu juga appa!" ujar Eunhyuk panjang lebar, disudut matanya mulai mengendap cairan bening yang ia tahan agar tidak keluar,

"panti asuhan dulunya adalah laboratorium appaku!" lanjut nya

"apa maksud kalian ingin balas dendam?" tanya sulli,

"aku dan donghae yang masih kecil diangkat sebagai anak aboji, kami yang masih kecil ikut dalam perang penyerbuan markas SKY hingga markas itu hancur dan kami berhasil membunuh raja SKY! Namun setelah kami lulus junior hight school, donghae memilih tinggal berdua dengan adiknya! Kami bukan bermaksud balas dendam hanya saja kami tidak ingin sampai keturunan SKY berbuat lebih nekat dari waktu itu!" jelas hyuk

"hey apa yang kalian lakukan disini!" terdengar suara dari arah belakang mereka berdua, eunhyuk dan sullipun berbalik ke arah suara itu.

"donghae?" ujar sulli kaget, donghae mulai menghampiri 2 buah gundukan tanah yang saling berdampingan bertuliskan nama eoma dan appanya, ia menaruh bunga disana dan membacakan sebuah doa.

"bagaimana dengan hara?" ujar eunhyuk pada donghae,

"kakinya hanya terkilir dan sedikit demam!" ujar donghae sambil menyiramkan satu btol air pada kedua gundukan tanah di hadapannya, setelah ia selesai ia segera pergi dari tempat itu diikuti oleh eunhyuk dan sulli,

Tidak perlu waktu lama mereka pun sampai di sebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana, donghae memasuki rumah itu dan diikuti oleh eunhyuk dan donghae.

"oppaa.. ah eunhyuk oppa?" ujar hara yang brsusah payah menuruni anak tangga

"ah kenapa dengan kakimu?" eunhyuk menghampiri hara dan membantunya berjalan

"aku hanya terjatuh!" ujar hara dengan senyuman khasnya

"ah siapa yeoja itu? Apa dia yeojachingumu oppa?" lanjut hara menatap kesal ke arah eunhyuk

"ah aniya aniya! Dia hanya teman satu sekolah ku! Hahaha!"ujar eunhyuk menatap donghae seakan meyakinkan sesuatu, kenapa donghae yang ia lihat bukankah hara bertanya mengenai sulli? Entahlah.

"bisa bantu aku kesana, oppa!" ujar hara menunjuk kursi panjang di ruang TV, eunhyukpun membantu hara berjalan,

"ada apa kau ke mari?" tanya donghae pada sulli yang sedari td hanya diam.

"aku hanya bertanya tentang kalian dan eunhyuk membawaku kemari! Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" ujar sulli

"lukaku baik baik saja!" ujar donghae yang mulai menaiki tangga, sulli hanya melihat kepergian donghae, sulli mulai menghampiri eunhyuk dan hara yang sedang asik mengobrol.

"boleh aku ikut duduk di sini?" tanya sulli pada hara dan eunhyuk

"tentu eoni, duduklah!" ujar hara

"hei go hara! Kenapa kau tidak meminum obatnya hah?" donghae meletakan dua botol obat di atas meja di hadapan hara.

"obat itu di minum stelah makan! Oppa yang lupa memasak untukku!" elak hara

"hey monkey kajja temani aku!" ujar donghae menarik eunhyuk yang tengah santai bersandar di sofa,

"aah issh appo!" rengek eunhyuk.

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan sulli dan hara.

"aw!" jerit hara yang tiba tiba saja terjatuh saat mencoba untuk berdiri.

"ah kau tidak apa apa? kau mau kemana ?" ujar sulli panik mencoba membantu hara berdiri

"aku haus!" ringis hara,

"baik baik kau tunggu saja disini! Akan aku ambilkan air!" ujar sulli mebantu hara berdiri dan kembali mendudukan hara di sofa.

"aku mau jus jeruk!" rengek hara, sulli segera pergi ke dapur menuju kulkas yang berada disana.

"Go Hara dan Lee Donghae?" ujar sulli setelah melihat tulisan yang menempel pada kulkas.

"kenapa eoni?" tanya hara yang tiba tiba saja datang dan mengagetkan sulli,

"ah kau kenapa ke sini?" dengan cepat sulli menghampiri hara dan membantu hara duduk di kursi meja makan di dekat kulkas itu.

"molayo, hanya saja aku takut eoni tidak tahu jus jeruk yang aku maksud!" ujar hara membenarkan duduknya

Sulli kembali membuka kulkas yang tadi tertutup kembali

"kaleng botol tertulis namaku, itu adalah jusku!", ujar hara, sulli hanya menoleh dan kemudian mencari botol jus yang hara maksud

"go hara?" sulli terlihat bingung membaca nama di beberapa kaleng botol di dalam kulkas itu

"ne wae?" tanya hara membuka penutup botol itu

"bukan kah marga donghae adalah lee?" tanya sulli penasaran

"marga oppa memang lee tapi marga ku go!" ujar hara lirih, sulli hanya terdiam semakin bingung.

"aku adalah adik angkatnya, saat usianya 13thn, dia yang sudah menemukan keluarga, kembali ke panti asuhan dan mengangkatku sebagai adiknya, dia adalah oppa yang sangat baik meskipun dia menyebalkan tapi aku sangat menyayanginya!" ujar hara dengan mata yang seakan menahan airnya untuk keluar, sulli yang terkejut dengan pernyataan hara menghampiri hara dan memeluknya.

"dia juga sangat menyayangimu!" ujar sulli memeluk hara

"aku benci jika oppa harus pergi lagi ke seoul!" ujar hara melepas pelukan sulli dan mengusap air matanya yang tanpa sadar membsahi pipinya,

"berapa usiamu?" tanya sulli

"usiaku 16thn berbeda 2 thn dengan oppa!"ujar hara,

'mwo? jadi donghae lebih tua satu tahun dari ku?' ungkap batin sulli,

"wae eonni?" tanya hara bingung melihat sulli yang terdiam sejenak.

"ah ah, aniya! Kau bisa sekolah di sekolah kami!" ujar sulli

"ah jinjayo?" sahut hara gembira sulli hanya mengangguk mantab.

"hey apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" teunhyuk tiba tiba saja menghampiri sulli dan hara,

"ini makanlah!" ujar donghae yang berada di belakang kemudian memberika 2 bungkus makanan pada hara,

"2?" tanya hara bingung

"untukmu satu!" ujar donghae pada sulli,

"ah aku, tidak usah!" ujar sulli

"makan atau aku akan menyeretmu pulang!" ujar donghae santai

"heh apa hubungannya!" ujar sulli kesal.

"memang tidak ada hubungannya!" ujar donghae yang kemudian pergi disusul oleh eunhyuk,

"iish namja itu!" gerutu sulli kesal sambil membuka bungkus makanan dihadapannya.

"dia memang seperti itu eoni! Bersabarlah! Haha!" ledek hara. Sulli semakin kesal dibuatnya

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back Star~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pagi ini donghae sudah kembali ke seoul dan sudah masuk ke sekolah.

Donghae terus saja terdiam menatap langit luar dari arah jendela kelasnya, sesekali jarinya mengetuk ngetuk meja dihadapannya dengan irama yng tidak beraturan.

"oppaa!" terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi untuk donghae dan eunhyuk,

"mwo hara?" ujar eunhyuk kaget, donghae yang mendengar itu segera menoleh kearah suara itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini!" donghae terlihat bingung,

"aku bersekolah disini sekarang!"sahut hara sumbringah menghampiri oppanya yang terlihat bingung/

"siapa yang mengijinkanmu sekolah disini hah!" bentak donghae yang kemudian pergi keluar kelas dengan tampang kesal.

"aku kira dia senang aku sekolah disini!" ringis hara,

"biar aku yang akan bicara dengannya!" ujar sulli yang segera berlari mengejar donghae.

"hey donghae!" teriak sulli memanggil donghae yang sudah berada jauh di hadapannya,

"hyaa donghae-shi changkama! Donghae-shi!" teriak sulli lebih kencang namun donghae tetap tidak menoleh sedikitpun, sulli terus berlari mencoba menghampirinya namun gagal suli kehilangan donghae yang sudah tak terlihat entah kemana,

"hah hah hah kenapa jalannya begitu cepat!" ujar sulli terengah engah, pandangan sulli mulai tertuju pada tangga di ujung lorong sekolah itu, iapun segera menaiki tangga itu berharap ada donghae di atas sana,

"donghae-shi!" bentak sulli saat ia sudah berada di atap sekolah itu dan menemkan donghae yang tengah berdiri di tidak jauh di hadapannya.

Donghae yang mendengar panggilan namanya itupun menoleh terlihat bulatan mata hitam donghae berubah menjadi merah.

"matamu ? merah?" ujar sulli terkejut, donghaepun kemudian mengusap matanya hingga matanya berubah mnjadi hitam kembali.

"kenapa kau menyekolahkannya disini! Kau tahu ini sangat berbahaya untuknya!" ujar donghae

"ah i itu? Ah kau ini oppa macam apa? hara sangat ingin bersamamu! Apa kau tidak tahu dia selalu ingin bersamamu?" bentak sulli.

"apa sangat menyayanginya! Aku tidak ingin dia ikut dalam masalahku!" bentak donghae tidak kalah kencang,

Sulli terdiam menatap mata donghae yang menatapnya nanar,

Donghae mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sulli,

"akuu mengertiii! Aku tahu semuanya! Sepintar apapun kau menutupinya suatu saat nanti hara juga pasti akan mengetahuinya!" teriak sulli,

donghae menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia mendengar perkataan sulli,

"kau tidak akan pernah mengerti!" sahut donghae yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Pelajaran pertama telah di mulai, suasana kelas ini sama seperti biasanya ramai semua siswa sibuk dengan bembiraannya masing masing,

"selamat pagi anak anak!" suasana ruangan itu seketika saja sunyi, semua siswa membenarkan posisi duduk mereka ketika salah seorang guru masuk bersma seorang namja disampingnya.

"ada murid baru lagi di kelas kalian!" ujarnya menunjuk namja yang berdiri tepat disampingnya, namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyu,

"perkenalkan namamu!" lanjut seonsangnim itu,

"anyeong kyuhyun imnida!" unjarnya tersenyum, senyumannya yang memikat seketika saja membuat teriakan histeris beberapa yeoja di kelas itu pecah.

"silahkan kau pilih sendiri tempat dudukmu!" ujar seonsangnim, kyuhyunpun memutar bola matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kelas, arah matanya terhenti tepat kearah donghae dan eunhyuk, ia pun menghampirinya.

"bisakah aku duduk disini dengannya!" ujar kyuhyun menunjuk donghae.

"hey! Tidak bisakah kau mencari tempat lain!" bentak eunhyuk dengan tatapan kesal pada kyuhyun.

"hah benar kalian harus di pisahkan! Kalian ini tidak pernah bisa diam jika kalian terus duduk bersama! Hey hyuk jae kau pindah disana!" ujar seonsangnim menunjuk arah kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"kenapa tidak dia saja!" bentak eunhyuk menunjuk kyuhyun

"apa kau mau membangkang kepada gurumu sendiri!" bisik kyuhyun pada eunhyuk.

"hyaa donghae-shi! Apa kau tidak mau mempertahankan aku!" rengek eunhyuk pada donghae yang hanya terdiam memperhatikan kyuhyun seduktif.

"aku akan mengikuti perintah seonsangnim! Kau duduk disini anak baru!" ujar donghae memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

dengan wajah gembira kyuhyun menarik eunhyuk dari bangku dihadapannya dan mulai duduk disana, sedangan eunhyuk masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya donghae, dengan ekspresi kesal dan sedih eunhyuk memindahkan barang barangnya ketempat lain.

Pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir, semua siswa berhamburan keluar begitu juga dengan eunhyuk dan donghae, terlihat sungmin sudh menunggu ke2 namdongsaengnya di luar kelas itu,

"annyeong sungmin hyung!" sapa donghae sopan dan berhenti tepat dihadapan sungmin, namun berbeda dengan eunhyuk yang terus saja berjalan dengan tatapan kesal menghiraukan sungmin dan donghae, sungmin hanya menatap eunhyuk heran.

"ada apa dengan kekasihmu itu?" tanya sungmin heran pada donghae.

"dia hanya marah padaku! Tapi itu tidak akan lama!" jelas donghae.

"setelah melewati malam bersamapun pasti kalian akan berbaikan lagi! Hahaha!" ejek sungmin

"aku normal!" donghae segera berjalan melewati sungmin dengan rona merah terlukis di wajahnya, merah? Apakah cuaca kota seoul sepanas itu sehingga membuat wajahnya memerah? Atau karna ejekan sungmin? Sekali lagi entahlah..

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Star !**

**cast :**

**- Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eunhyuk**

**- Lee Donghae**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**- Cho kyuhyun**

**- Goo Hara**

**- Choi Sulli**

**- Other Cast Member Super Junior**

**Genre : yaoi, mungkin romance, BUKAN NC ! hanya sedikit mengandung unsur NC**

**Chapter 4**

Malam ini asrama terasa lebih panas bagi sulli, sulli yang merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalam asrama mencoba keluar mencari kesejukan angin malam kota seoul.

Tidak sulit untuknya mengelabui satpam yang selalu berjaga didepan asrama agar bisa keluar dari sana.

Tidak butuh waktu lama ia pun bisa keluar, sulli mulai menelusuri jalanan ramai kota seoul sesekali saling menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya, bola matanya bergerilya menelusuri setiap sudut kota seoul sampai arah matanya terhenti di ujung sebuah gang gelap, ia mengerutkan keningnya memperjelas sosok yang sepertinya sudah ia kenal.

"donghae, eunhyuk!" ucapnya yang kemudian menghampiri 2 sosok itu, dilihatnya ke dua namja itu berlumuran dengan darah sedang terduduk lemas disana.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya sulli kaget.

"bekerja!" ujar eunhyuk terengah mengatur napasnya, tangannya menutupi bahunya yang berdarah.

"apa setiap malam kalian membunuh para pamvire diam diam?" ujar sulli membungkuk mensejajarkan badannya ke dua namja di hadapannya.

"beberapa dari mereka yang memancing kami kemari!" ujar donghae menghampiri eunhyuk dan mengikatkan sehelai kain di daerah bahu eunhyuk donghae yang juga berlumuran darah membantu eunhyuk untuk bangun karna pergelangan kakinya terkilir dan membengkak di bantu oleh sulli.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" terdengar suara lain dari arah ujung gang itu, terlihat sesosok namja tinggi mulai menghampiri mereka.

"ah anak baru ini lagi!" keluh eunhyuk.

"kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya sulli menyelidik,

"aku membeli ini" ujar kyuhyun menunjukan kantong plastik yang ia bawa,

Donghae mulai memapah eunhyuk menuju mobilnya, sulli dan kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang memasuki mobil.

"aku akan ke rumah sakit mengobati lukanya" ujar donghae mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

Donghae mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat disekitar asrama mereka,

SKIP

Donghae membantu eunhyuk turun dari ranjang rawat di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit itu,

"jangan terlalu banyak memakai tenaga pada kakimu! Tunggu sampai tulang kakimu benar benar pulih!" ujar seorang dokter paruh baya yang membantu membukakan pintu ruangan itu, eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan membungkukan badannya dibantu oleh donghae yang menahannya.

Sulli dan kyuhyun yang terduduk di kursi tunggu di luar ruangan itupun berdiri melihat eunhyuk dan donghae yang sudah keluar dari ruangan itu, kyuhyun menghampiri eunhyuk dan mencoba membantu donghae memapah eunhyuk berjalan, namun eunhyuk menepis tangan kyuhyun

"cukup 1 orang saja! Hanya donghae saja!" ujar eunhyuk sinis

Asrama SM Hight school (namja)

Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuk eunhyuk, eunhyuk menjulurkan tangannya manja mengisyaratkan agar donghae membantunya keluar, donghae menatapnya kesal namun eunhyuk hanya tersenyum bagai seorang putri negri dongeng eh? Pangeran negri dongeng,

"aku ini ringan jadi kau jangan protes!" ujar eunhyuk yang merangkulkan sebelah tangannya pada bahu donghae,

"aku tau kau ringan!" balas donghae, mereka semuapun masuk ke dalam asrama, kecuali sulli yang sudah diturunkan didepan asrama yeoja.

"kau tidak apa apa?" terdengar suara seseorang menghampiri mereka saat mereka sudah sampai didepan kamar mereka,

"sungmin hyung! Ah aku tidak apa apa! balutan perban ini memang berlebihan" sahut eunhyuk menatap pergelangan kaki kanannya yang terbalut perban, sungmin menatapnya sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangan pada namja di belakang eunhyuk dan donghae.

"kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" ujar sungmin pada namja jangkung itu

"aku membeli ini!" balasnya tersenyum menunjukan plastik putih ditangannya.

"ah kalian satu kamar?" tanya donghae menatap hyung dihadapannya itu, sungmin hanya mengangguk singkat.

"bukankah asrama kelas Xl dan Xll terpisah?" lanjut donghae mengernyitkan dahinya.

"itu karna kamar kelas Xl sudah penuh dan,,"

"akuu lelah!" ujar eunhyuk kesal memotong pembicaraan sungmin, donghae mulai menatap raut wajah namja yang ia rangkul itu, donghae melemparkan senyuman dan membungkukan kepalanya pada sungmin menandakan iya harus segera masuk.

Sungmin dan kyuhyunpun mulai beranjak dari tempat itu menuju kamar mereka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Star~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donghae dan eunhyuk mulai memasuki ruang kelasnya, kaki eunhyuk yang sudah mulai membaik meskipun baru satu hari kejadian itu terjadi, membuat ia mampu berjalan sendiri meskipun tidak bisa di pungkiri ekspresi nyeri masih terlihat di raut wajah tampannya.

Donghae yang mencoba membantunya di tolak mentah mentah oleh eunhyuk, donghae hanya bisa mengawasi sahabatnya itu dari belakang.

Donghae menggeser kursi tempat duduk eunhyuk dan membantu eunhyuk duduk disana,

"gomawo!" ujarnya sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Donghae beranjak ke kursinya yang berada disamping kursi eunhyuk yang terhalang oleh kursi kyuhyun, ia melemparkan tasnya dan langsung duduk di atas kursinya itu, donghae menghela napas panjang, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursinya yang telah ia sanggah dengan kedua lipatan tangannya, ia memejamkan matanya mencoba beristirahat membayar tidurnya yang terganggu karna entah kenapa semalaman ia terjaga mengawasi eunhyuk yang tertidur lelap.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" lirih donghae masih dengan posisi semula tanpa membuka matanya.

"kau itu manusia yang peka yah!" ujar kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah datang dan duduk di tempatnya itu.

Suasana kelas tiba tiba saja tenang sesaat setelah seorang namja berpakaian mencolok memasuki ruang kelas itu.

"kim jong woon imnida! Aku adalah guru vokal baru kalian! Pendeknya panggil saja aku yesung!" ujarnya memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan

"aku bisa bertaruh usianya tidak jauh dari usia kita!" ujar yeoja yang duduk dihadapan donghae.

Donghae yang menyadari sudah ada seonsaengnim di kelasnya mulai membuka matanya, ia menatap sekilas seonsaengnim yang tengah memperhatikan seluruh murid di kelasnya, donghae mengernyitkan dahinya merasakan aura aneh yang muncul dari tubuh namja yang berdiri didepan kelas itu,

Braak_ buku yang kyuhyun pegang tiba tiba saja terjatuh begitu saja atau memang sengaja kyuhyun jatuhkan, donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja disampingnya yang tengaah menatapnya lekat memfokuskan tatapannya tepat kearah mata donghae dalam, kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai mengambil beberapa buku yang terjatuh, donghae mulai kembali memperhatikan seonsaengnim baru itu, namun kali ini ia tidak lagi merasakan aura aneh yang muncul

"aneh!" lirih donghae, kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

Skip

Pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir, seonsaengnim vokal baru itupun keluar diikuti oleh seluruh siswa terkecuali eunhyuk dan donghae,

"aaah kau ini! hei banguun!" teriak eunhyuk menggembrak meja tempat dimana sahabatnya itu tengah tertidur lelap.

"aaah! Apa ini sudah pagi?" ujar donghae menggeliatkan badannya.

"ini sudah sore bukan pagi! Dasar bodoh!" ujar eunhyuk datar

"ah? Ah benarkah! Kajja pulang!" ujar donghae mengucek kedua matanya yang terlihat memerah, donghae mulai memasukan buku buku yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja dihadapannya kedalam tasnya.

Mereka berduapun keluar, eunhyuk mencoba berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuan donghae meski raut wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia menahan sakit pada kakinya namun ia tetap menolak bantuan doanghae.

"jika tidak begini kakiku tidak akan sembuh!" itulah yang eunhyuk katakan pada donghae yang terus memasang raut wajah khawatir dengan keadaannya, ia terus mencoba melontarkan senyuman pada donghae meminta agar donghae berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Meskipun donghae tau eunhyuk menutupi sakitnya namun ia hanya bisa diam mengikuti langkah eunhyuk dari belakang.

"aah!" rintih eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya, dengan cepat donghae menghampiri eunhyuk yang menundukan wajahnya,

"apa yang aku makan tadi?" tanya eunhyuk masih menundukan wajahnya.

"ramyun dan kimchi? Waeyo?" donghae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung,

"ah aku harus kekamar mandi!" ujar eunhyuk memegangi perutnya.

Donghaemendengus mendengar percakapan sahabatnya itu, eunhyuk mulai melepas genggaman tangan donghae di bahunya, dengan kaki yang sedikit pincang ia mulai melangkah menjauhi donghae menuju kamar mandi, donghae mengikutinya ia takut tiba tiba eunhyuk yang cengeng itu meringis karna sakit dikakinya lagi seperti semalam,

Eunhyuk mulai membuka pintu kamar mandi di hadapannya, ia muli memasuki salah satu wc didalam kamar mandi itu,

"haaah perutku lega!" lirihnya.

"kita harus berhati hati dengan vampire itu!" terdengar samar suara seseorang dari wc sebelah tempat hyuk berada,

"bukankah kau yang mengurusnya! Biarkan aku yg akan menangani orang yang satunya!" terdengar suara yang berbeda.

percakapan itu.

"kita harus menghancurkan mereka sebelum mereka menghancurkan kita!" terdengar suara itu semakin samar bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka, eunhyuk segera menghentikan aktifitasnya di dalam kamar mandi ia pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi itu, ia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dengan cepat tidak ada siapa siapa disana kecuali donghae yang tengah bersandar di tembok yang bersebrangan dengan kamar mandi itu.

"apa kau lihat ada yang keluar dari sini?" tanya hyuk pada donghae,

"iya, kau!" ujar donghae menunjuk eunhyuk dengan wajahnya.

"hey donghae aku serius!" ujar eunhyuk kesal.

"kau pikir aku bercanda? Tidak ada yang keluar kamar mandi itu selain kau!" bentak donghae, eunhyuk mulai memikirkan siapa 2 orang yang berbicara barusan,

'apa ada 2 pintu keluar' batin eunhyuk

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Star~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya saat melihat donghae tengah asik bercanda dengan kyuhyun di sampingnya, kali ini seluruh murid di kelasnya berkumpul di ruang dance karna mereka akan melakukan pemilihan dancer untuk penampilan bakat di sekolah mereka,

"hey eunhyuk kenapa denganmu?" tanya sulli mengagetkan eunhyuk yang sedang memperhatikan donghae dan kyuhyun.

"ah tidak!" eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya kearah sulli, sulli sekilas melirik kearah yang eunhyuk lihat sebelumnya, sulli tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan apa yang sampai membuat eunhyuk terlihat kesal.

"apa kamar mandi di sekolah ini mempunyai 2 pintu keluar?" tanya eunhyuk menatap sulli,

"setauku tidak ada? Waeyo?" tanya sulli bingung, eunhyuk hanya diam menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit langit ruangan itu, ia masih penasaran dengan suara yang ia dengar kemarin, suara yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"annyeong haseyo!" seorang namja tiba tiba saja masuk keruangan itu,

"Park Jung Soo imnida! Pelatih dance baru kalian selama satu bulan ini! panggil saja aku leeteuk!" ujarnya dengan senyumnya yang memamerkan lesung pipinya.

Semua murid pun mulai melakukan tarian sesuai dengan lgu yang ia pilih,

"baiklah latihan kali ini cukup sampai disini! Pertemuan satu minggu selanjutnya aku ingin melihat gerakan dance ciptaan kalian sendiri! Annyeong!" ujar leeteuk dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu, semua murid pun ikut keluar.

Eunhyuk berjalan malas mengikuti donghae dan kyuhyun yang tengah asik bercanda dari belakang, sesekali ia mengumpat kesal,

'kenapa aku selalu seperti ini saat melihat donghae bersama orang lain, aarrgghtt' umpat eunhyuk dalam batinnya.

"kyuhyun-shi!" terdengar suara dari ujung koridor itu, saat ke 3 namja tersebut mulai keluar dari ruangan itu.

"yesung seonsaeng?" ujar kyuhyun saat menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"kita mulai pelatihan grup vokal besok siang!" ujar yesung

"aku juga ingin kau ikut!" lanjut yesung menepuk pundak eunhyuk pelan,

"aku?" eunhyuk terkejut dengan pernyataan seonsaeng di hadapannya itu.

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali melewati eunhyuk.

'kenapa aku mengikuti pelatihan grup vokal?' pikir eunhyuk menatap kepergian yesung

"sepertinya kau naik pangkat dari mulai dancer menjadi seorang penyanyi, hahahaha!" ejek donghae tertawa lepas saat melihat tingkah bingung eunhyuk, eunhyuk hanya memanyunkan bibirnya melihat tawa donghae yang benar benar sangat keras.

Eunhyuk terus saja berjalan menelusuri setiap lorong di sekolahnya, matanya mengedarkan pandangannya mencari ruangan yang sudah hampir 30menit ia cari namun belum menemukannya.

"aaarrrggghh dimana ruangan vokal itu sebenarnya!" keluhnya kesal.

Ia terus saja berjalan sampai akhirnya kakinya terhenti tepat didepan jendela kecil sebuah ruangan 'Dance Room' itulah nama yang terpampang di pintu ruangan itu.

Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan seorang namja yang tengah asik menari didalam.

"shit kau harusnya disini sekarang! Bukan di ruangan vokal bodoh entah dimana tempatnya!" umpat eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Namja yang tengah asik menari itu tiba tiba berhenti, ia mulai mengeluarkan botol kecil ia menyemprotkan air dari dalam botol tersebut selayaknya memberi pengharum kepada ruangan itu.

'itu seperti bawang putih' lirih eunhyuk

"heh monkey apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tepukan ringan mendarat dipundak eunhyuk dari belakang, eunhyuk yang terkejut pun membalikan badannya ke belakang,

"ah kau! Kenapa kau disini?" ujar eunhyuk pada namja yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"aku akan menjadi salah satu grup dance disini!" ujarnya kemudian membuka pintu ruangan besar dihadapannya.

"aaah!" ringisnya tertunduk saat pintu ruangan itu muai terbuka.

"kau kenapa?" dengan cepat eunhyuk menghampiri namja yang sekarang tengah terduduk di lantai memegangi kepalanya.

"aku benci bau ini!" ujar namja itu masih dengan menundukan kepalanya, eunhyuk mulai mencoba mencium bau disekitar ruangan itu, namun eunhyuk tidak mencium bau apapun, eunhyuk.

"hey kalian ada apa?" terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu menghampiri mereka,

"ah leeteuk seonsaeng! Ini donghae,,!"

"flu, aku flu kepala ku hanya terasa sakit!" ujar donghae tepatnya namja yang tadi tengah duduk menunduk memegangi kepalanya dilantai segera bangun dan memotong perkataan eunhyuk, eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat tingkah donghae yang seakan tidak terjadi apa apa, donghae mulai mengeluarkan masker dari dalam saku jaket tebalnya dan mulai mengenakannya,

"kita harus latihankan kajja!" ujar donghae menarik tangan leeteuk masuk kedalam, sedangkan eunhyuk masih saja mematung, ia mulai memutar otaknya mengenai bau yang donghae maksud beberapa waktu lalu,

Ddrrrtt_ handphone disaku celananya bergetar membuyarkan segala lamunannya, ia mulai merogoh saku celananya terdapat satu pesan yang ia terima tertulis jelas nama 'evil pabo' di layar handphonenya itu

_From : Evil babo (14.00)_

_Hey baboya! Kau sudah terlambat satu jam! Cepat ke ruang vokal di lantai 3 bukan dilantai 2!_

"shiit makhluk ini!" umpat eunhyuk setelah membaca pesan singkat dari kyuhyun tepatnya 'evil babo' eunhyukpun mulai meninggalkan ruangan dance itu dengan kesal.

Vocal Room 3

Eunhyuk mulai membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan malas ia kembali menutupnya setelah ia sudah berada tepat diruangan itu.

Kosong, itulah suasana didalam ruangan itu.

"setan itu bilang aku terlambat tapi mengapa tidak ada seorangpun disini!" ujar eunhyuk mendudukan tubuhnya dilantai, dipikirannya mulai terlintas kejadian donghae yang tiba tiba saja terjatuh dan semprotan bawang putih milik leeteuk seonsaeng.

"bau? Bawang putih?" lirih eunhyuk menatap kosong langit langit ruangan itu.

"kau sudah datang!" terdengar sapaan ramah tertuju pada eunhyuk, eunhyuk yang mendengar itu segera bangun dan membungkukan setengah badannya.

"mengapa tidak ada yang lain?" ujar eunhyuk menatap sekeliling ruangan itu.

"tidak apa hanya ada kau dan aku! Kajja!" ujar yesung menuju sebuah tape berukura sedang yang terletak diatas meja kecil diruangan itu, ia mulai memutar lagu dari tape tersebut.

Terdengar sebuah alunan piano dan biola yang begitu menusuk suasana dingin menjadi semakin dingin.

"sebelum kau harus melatih vokalmu dengarkan lagu ku dulu!" ujar yesung tersenyum pada eunhyuk yang hanya terdiam,

'mianhaeseo haneun mariya niga ulgo isseo haneun mariya

sumi makhyeo samkideut han mariya meongcheonghan gaseumi seodureuneun mal'

yesung mulai bernyanyi sebuah lagu balad yang begitu khas dengan jenis suaranya, eunhyuk terdiam mendengarkan suara yesung kagum,

'chamgo chamabogo mageuryeo haedo du soneuro nae ibeul magabwado

nae maeumeul sseonaeryeogandeutan hanmadi saranghae'

lirik selanjutnya mulai terdengar,

"ah!" eunhyuk terjatuh kelantai, tiba tiba saja kakinya menjadi lemas tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

'cheoncheonhi georeogalkke hanbal dubal naege iksukhan ne balgeoreum hanbal dubal

jogeumssik meoreojyeogada sarajyeoganda jeobeokjeobeok

jiwojideut ichyeojilkkabwa boiji annneundeut sarajilkkabwa

ilchoedo sumanbeoneun doenaeineun mal meolligajima'

"aaaah kepalaku!" eunhyuk mulai meringis ia merasakan telinga dan kepalanya begitu sakit, yesung terus melanjutkan lagu ballad yang terdengar begitu merdu namun tidak untuk eunhyuk, entah mengapa ia begitu tersiksa dengan lagu itu.

cheoncheonhi georeogalkke hanbal dubal naege iksukhan ne balgeoreum hanbal dubal

jogeumssik meoreojyeogada sarajyeoganda jeobeokjeobeok

ige majimagirago hanbeon dubeon jikiji mot hal yaksokdeuldo hanbeon dubeon

dachyeoya haneungeon ireon narago jebal jebal

eunhyuk terus meringis sekarang tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan keringat keringat dingin yang terus keluar dari tubuhnya, detak jantungnyapun semakin melambat kulit putihnya semakin memucat.

ige majimagirago hanbeon dubeon jikiji mot hal yaksokdeul hanbeon dubeon

jogeumssik meoreojyeo sarajyeoganda jeobeokjeobeok

beberapa kalimat lagi lagu itu selesai, yesung tersenyum entah kenapa senyum itu disertai dengan sebuah tatapan kemenangan, ia menghentikan sejenak lagunya dan mulai menghampiri eunhyuk, tangannya menempel pada kening eunhyuk kukunya yang semula pendek tiba tiba saja memanjang dengan sendirinya, tangannya mengelus wajah eunhyuk yang terlihat tengah kesakitan tangan mungil dengan kuku srigala itu mencoba meremas wajah mulus yang digenggamnya.

Ia tekankan sedikit lagi saja tangannya itu membuat kukunya menancap sempurna diwajah mulus eunhyuk,

Eunhyuk terus meringis mempererat kapalan tangan di kepalanya, matanya terpejam keringat terus mengalir di keningnya, kuku tajam yesung menghapus keringat eunhyuk yang menjadikan kening eunhyuk mulai mengucurkan darah segar.

Tangan kanan yesung sudah menempel di wajah eunhyuk tangan kirinya menarik rambut eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk semakin meringis, satu gerakan genggaman di tangan kanan yesung membuat eunhyuk akan kehilangan kulit mulus di wajahnya..

**TBC...**

Mohon reviewnya  
yang reviewnya belum dibalas mianhe ne  
nanti akan ada sesi balasannya


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Star !**

**cast :**

**- Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eunhyuk**

**- Lee Donghae**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**- Cho kyuhyun**

**- Goo Hara**

**- Choi Sulli**

**- Other Cast Member Super Junior**

**Genre : yaoi, mungkin romance, BUKAN NC ! hanya sedikit mengandung unsur NC**

**Chapter 5**

BRUUK_ pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan paksa, terlihat seorang namja memakai masker masuk dan berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri eunhyuk yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"aaah detak jantungmu melemah!" ujar namja itu menempelkan telinganya didada eunhyuk, ia menatap kesal ke arah jendela ruangan itu yang sudah terbuka mengibaskan tirainya yang tertiup angin,

Hanya ada 2 orang diruangan itu eunhyuk yang terkapar lemah tak berdaya dan donghae namja yang menggunakan masker hitam tersebut, lalu dimana yesung berada ?

Donghae menggendong eunhyuk yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri keluar dari ruangan itu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Musim telah berganti mulailah salju turun menyelimuti bumi.

Eunhyuk masih saja terdiam menatap kosong langit kamarnya, ia mulai memikirkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi padanya beberapa waktu lalu saat ia hampir mati mendengar suara merdu yesung, berita bahwa yesung bukanlah seonsaeng lagi di sekolah itu dan motif leeteuk menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan dengan aroma bawang putih.

"semua murid tidak ada yang mengenal yesung! Mereka berkata bahwa tidak pernah ada seonsaeng yang bernama yesung disekolah itu!" ujar seorang namja yang tiba tiba saja masuk dan meletakan susu strowberry dimeja kecil dekat dengan kasur eunhyuk

"siapa yesung dan siapa sebenarnya leeteuk seonsaeng?" lirih eunhyuk bangun dari tidurnya dan memposisikan duduknya mendekati meja kecil diujung kasurnya, ia mulai mengambil susu strowberry yang sudah donghae ambilkan untuknya dan mulai menyedotnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kyuhyun? Bukankah dia bersamamu?" tanya donghae memposisikan duduknya berhadapan dengan eunhyuk di kasur miliknya.

Eunhyuk menatap donghae sekilas, tatapan kesal itulah yang ia pancarkan.

"aku tidak tahu!" ujar eunhyuk kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari donghae.

"bukankah kalian satu grup?" ujar donghae bingung.

"sudahku bilang tidak tahu ya tidak tahu!" sahut eunhyuk dengan nada yang sedikit diperbesar.

"tidak usah membentaku! Iiiissshh kau ini!" ujar donghae dengan nada yang sedikit menyamai eunhyuk, eunhyuk mulai berdiri meremas kotak susu yang sudah habis dan menatap nanar ke arah donghae,

"berhenti dekat dengannya! Atau kau akan melihat salah seorang dari aku dan dia mati!" ujar eunhyuk yang kemudian mengambil mantel tebal miliknya dan kemudian keluar begitu saja.

Donghae tampak bingung dengan apa yang eunhyuk katakan barusan.

Drrrtt_ handphonenya bergetar donghae merogohnya dari dalam saku celananya.

"yeoboseo?" ujarnya menempelkan handphone itu di telinganya.

"hara donghae hara!" terdengar sahutan dari ujung telepon itu, suara yeoja yang bergetar seperti menahan tangisnya.

"wae? Hara kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan dia?" donghae mulai panik, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"hara hara diculik! Cepatlah kesini cepat!" kali ini suara itu terisak, menangis iya seseorang diujung telpon itu tengah menangis,

Tanpa menjawab suara itu, donghae segera pergi mengambil mantel tebalnya yang tergantung dipintu dan pergi begitu saja, donghae terlihat sangat panik dan cemas kini pikirannya tidak tentu arah.

Ia terus berlari sampai tatapan matanya memaksa untuk berhenti setelah ia melihat sosok yang ia tahu menelponnya beberapa menit lalu sosok yang tengah terduduk di bangku panjang didepan sebuah asrama besar, donghae mulai menghampirinya dengan langkah yang gontai, donghae menepuk bahu seseorang yang sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya, sosok yeoja itupun menolah dan langsung memeluk donghae, memeluknya erat dan membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang donghae.

"akuu takut!" isaknya terdengar begitu pilu.

"haraaa,,, haraaa?" kalimat yeoja itu terhenti ia kembali menangis,

"apa yang terjadi dengan hara? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku!" ujar donghae mengelus rambut panjang yeoja yang berada dalam pelukannya. Yeoja itu tidak menjawab ia masih mencoba mengatur napasnya, napasnya yang tersendak dan terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"tenanglah sulli-shi ada aku disini!" ujar donghae mempererat pelukan sosok itu sosok yang ia panggil sulli, sulli masih terisak dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya seakan mencoba mencari kedamaian dari detak jantung donghae yang terdengar begitu indah baginya.

Taman Kota

Eunhyuk terduduk dibangku taman menatap langit yang tengah menurunkan butiran butiran putih yang begitu indah, tangannya ia masukan kedalam kantong mantelnya berharap menemukan kehangatan disana. Meski matanya terpokus pada langit namun pikirannya entah pergi kemana, hatinya terasa sakit kala donghae bertanya tentang kyuhyun dan pikirannya masih memikirkan apa maksud dari leeteuk dan yesung apa mereka anggota SKY itulah yang terbersit dipikiran eunhyuk.

"eunhyuk-ah gawat!" tepukan tangan cukup keras menimpa bahu eunhyuk, eunhyuk segera menoleh mencoba menemukan sosok yang menepuknya.

"sungmin hyung? Waeyo? apa yang gawat?" ujar eunhyuk setelah mendapati sosok itu di belakangnya.

"markas black star diserbu! Rumah aboji lee!" ujar namja imut itu mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersendak mungkin karna ia lelah berlari.

"kita harus kesana!" lanjut sungmin menarik tangan eunhyuk.

"donghae?" lirih eunhyuk, mereka berduapun pergi berlari entah kemana kini pikiran eunhyuk mulai terbagi lagi,

sungmin mulai mengendarai mobilnya menuju mokpo dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, ia terlihat panik dan takut,

eunhyuk terlihat sibuk dengan handphonenya, ia mencoba menemukan suara dari ujung telponnya, eunhyuk mencoba menelpon donghae namun tidak pernah ada jawaban.

'angkat donghae angkat' lirih eunhyuk kesal dan cemas bersamaan.

"yeoboseo!" kali ini terdengar sahutan dari ujung telpon itu, namun raut wajah eunhyuk terlihat bingung

'ini bukan donghae' pikirnya,

"aku kyuhyun ada yang mau kau sampaikan pada donghae?" terdengar lagi suara dari ujung telpon itu, eunhyuk terlihat semkin kesal,

"ah maaf aku mengganggu kalian!" ujar eunhyuk menutup telpon itu dengan kesal.

Mobil itupun berhenti, sungmin menyenggol lengan eunhyuk yang tengah melamun eunhyuk menatap sungmin sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar, mereka berduapun keluar. Rumah mewah itu begitu ramai ramai dengan beberapa orang yang mengenakan baju hitam, eunhyuk dan sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya ada apa ini, kalimt itulah yang terlintas dipikiran mereka berdua.

"penyerbuan itu dilakukan semalam! Masuklah dan bertemulah dengan aboji!" ujar salah seorang dirumah itu menyambut eunhyuk dan sungmin, mereka berduapun mengikuti langkah namja tadi.

kaki unhyuk lemas ia terjatuh dilantai matanya membanjir cairan bening keluar saling berdesakan saat dirinya dan sungmin melihat sebuah poto poto seseorang yang mereka anggap sebagai seorang appa terletak di sebuah ruangan kosong yang dihampiri beberapa orang untuk bersujud memberi sebuah penghormatan terakhir, sungmin yang melihat saengnya yang tengah menangis menghamirinya ia membangunkan eunhyuk yang tengah terduduk dilantai ia mmeluknya mencoba menenangkan eunhyuk yang terus saja menangis.

Eunhyuk dan sungmin memberikan penghormatan terakhir dihadapan poto seseorang yang paling berjasa dalam hidup mereka.

Skip_

Hari sudah menjelang sore eunhyuk terduduk diatas kasur yang semulanya adalah tempat beristirahat aboji lee sebutan untuk namja paruh baya yang sekarang tengah tiada, eunhyuk menatap kosong layar handphone dihadapannya,

"kau sering sekali melamun? Kalian bertengkar?" terdengar suara seorang namja membawakan sekotak susu strowberry ditangannya,

Eunhyuk menatap susu strawberry itu sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang kini dihadapannya itu.

Seakan mengerti akan tatapan sendu eunhyuk yang mempunyai seribu arti namja imut itu hanya tersenyum ia menyodorkan susu strawberry di tangannya pada eunhyuk dan eunhyuk menerimanya bgitu saja.

"kita harus segera kembali keasrama!" ujar sungmin namja imut yang masih saja tersenyum pada eunhyuk, sungmin menepuk bahu eunhyuk perlahan dan kemudian meninggalkan eunhyuk sendirian disana.

tatapan kosongnya berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan amarah,

"akan ku beri kau pelajaran tuan lee donghae!" bentaknya menatap kotak susu ditangannya.

Eunhyuk mulai bangkit dari duduknya namun tidak sengaja ia mentuhkan handphonya dengan malas ia mulai berjongkok mencoba mengambil handphone itu yang terjatuh ke bawah ranjang mewah itu, tangannya meraba kedalam,

"ah apa ini ?" saat tanganya menggeser handphone miliknya terlihat boneka kecil berbentuk monyet ikut keluar bersamaan dengan handphonenya, eunhyuk menatap boneka kecil itu seakan ia mengetahui sesuatu.

"hahahaha itu mirip denganmu lee hyukjae!" kalimat itu terlintas dipikiran eunhyuk begitu saja kalimat dengan suara donghae yang begitu familiar.

"ah boneka ini? aaaarrrgghh aku lupa siapa pemilik boneka kecil ini!" eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya, ia mencoba memutar kembali memori tentang boneka ini, namun nihil otaknya sudah terlalu penuh menyimpan memori menyebalkan hari ini yang dia ingat hanya kekesalannya saja tidak yang lain,

Asrama Namja SM Hight School

Langkah donghae terhenti didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan '96' pintu kamarnya bersama eunhyuk tangannya mulai mencoba membuka knop pintu itu,

"hey donghae-shi!" terdengar suara namja yang cukup familiar untuk donghae, ia menoleh mencari asal suara itu,

"ah kau kyuhyun? Waeyo?" ujar donghae pada kyuhyun

"ini!" kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah handphone pada donghae

"kau menjatuhkan ini saat tadi siang kau berlari begitu cepat keluar asrama!" ujar kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada donghae,

"ah gomawo! Aku tidak sadar jika ini terjatuh!" ujar donghae mengambil handphone di tangan kyuhyun.

"bisakah aku disini sebentar sambil menunggu sungmin hyung kembali!" ujar kyuhyun membuka knop pintu kamar itu dan mulai masuk kedalamnya, donghae hanya terdiam dan mengikuti kyuhyun masuk.

Donghae mulai mengeluaran beberapa kotak susustrowberi dari dalam tasnya,

"kau suka susu stroeberry?" tanya kyuhyun yang melihat donghae mulai menata rapi susu susu strowberri itu kedalam sebuah kotak penuh es disudut ruangan itu,

"aniyo! Ini untuk eunhyuk dia sangat suka susu strowberry!" ujar donghae tersenyum senang, 'semoga eunhyuk tidak marah lagi' pikirnya.

Donghae mulai mengambil dua kotak susu itu untuk kyuhyun dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"itu dibibirmu!" ujar kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya, donghae melihatnya bingung

"ada susu!" ujar kyuhyun, menunjuk bibir donghae namun donghae tetap saja bingung

Eunhyuk membuka pintu dihadapannya, setelah pintu itu terbuka matanya terbelalak menatap pemandangan dihadapannya, kyuhyun mengusap bibir donghae prlahan.

"eeekkkhhmm!" dehem eunhyuk mencoba mengalihkan kedua namja dihadapannya.

"ah kau darimana saja!" ujar donghae.

Eunhyuk masih diam menatap kyuhyun sinis, kali ini pandangannya mulai tertuju pada handphone kyuhyun yang sebagian keluar dari saku jaketnya,

'itu' lirih eunhyuk seakan menemukan sesuatu

"apa ini milikmu!" ujar eunhyuk menunjukan boneka kecil berbentuk monyet pada kyuhyun.

"aku pernah mempunyai itu!" ujar kyuhyun santai,

"lalu apa ini hilang?" ujar eunhyuk,

Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dan menatap mata eunhyuk lekat,

"itu bukan milikku boneka seperti itu banyak!" ujar kyuhyun seakan mengetahui isi pikiran eunhyuk

"kau pembunuh aboji lee! Aku menemukan ini dibawah ranjang aboji! Mengaku saja!" ujar eunhyuk membentak, donghae terlihat kaget mendengar kata kata eunhyuk barusan

"apa buktinya aku pembunuh? Aku tidak mengenal abojimu itu!" ujar kyuhyun membela diri

"ini buktinya!" eunhyuk melemparkan boneka itu kearah kyuhyun

"Lee HYUKJAE!" ujar donghae menekankan kata katanya, mata eunhyuk mulai berkaca kaca, ia menatap sini kearah donghae sekilas.

"lebih baik aku pergi saja!" ujar kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar itu yang tiba tiba saja memanas.

"apa maksudmu? Ada apa dengan aboji?" ujar donghae menatap lekat wajah sendu eunhyuk,

"aku membencimu lee donghae! Sungguh aku membencimu! Shiit!" ujar eunhyuk, matanya mulai mengalirkan cairan bening yang entah sejak kapan itu keluar. Melihat sahabatnya itu menangis donghae mulai memeluknya, eunhyuk berontak namun karna tubuhnya lebih kecil dari donghae donghae berhasil memeluknya memeluk eunhyuk erat, eunhyuk yang tidak sanggup lagi berontak mulai menangis dan membalas pelukan donghae eunhyuk membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk donghae,

"markas black star diserbu dan aboji meninggal!" ujar eunhyuk tersendat pilu karna tangisannya,

Donghae mulai mengelus rambut sahabatnya itu mencoba menenangkannya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Star~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari ini adalah hari ke 2 musim dingin tiba, seharusnya hari ini adalah awal liburan musim dingin namun tidak bagi eunhyuk donghae sungmin dan beberapa siswa sekolah yang terpilih untuk menampilan bakat mereka pada sebuah pertunjukan bakat saat ulang tahun sekolah.

dance room

"aku akan pergi kekamar mandi sebentar!" ujar eunhyuk memegangi perutnya.

Ia segera pergi keluar menuju kamar mandi didekat ruangan itu.

Setelah ia selesai dengan urusannya bersama kamar mandi itu, ia segera keluar dan kembali ke ruang dance tempatnya melatih dancenya.

Kkrkrkkrrrkk (perutnya terdengar bersuara cukup keras)

"sepertinya aku membutuhkan makanan" ujar eunhyuk, membalikan arahnya menuju kantin, ia bejalan menelusuri lorong sekolah itu dengan siulan cukup merdu keluar dari mulutnya.

Matanya tidak diam bola matanya menelusuri setiap sudut lorong yang sepi, sangat sepi awalnya hanya terdengar langkah kaki dan siulan dari dirinya namus saat langkah kakinya semakin mendekati tangga menuju lantai bawah telinganya seperti menangkap suara yang ia kenal.

"kau memang ceroboh!" terdengar suara yang sepertinya pernah ia dengar namun eunhyuk tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menghiraukan suara itu.

"aku tidak tahu jika manusia vampire itu akan datang secara tiba tiba!" terengar suara lain yang kali ini membuat langkah dan siulan eunhyuk terhenti.

"aku pernah memeringatimu bahwa manusia vampire itu sebenarnya lebih hebat dari mu! Salah bertindak sedikit saja kau yang akan mati! mengerti!"

Kali ini eunhyuk mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke arah suara itu, ia mulai mengendap dibalik tembok tangga tempat dimana suara itu terdengar.

"tidak ada orang?" ujarnya saat melihat tidak ada siapa siapa disana.

BUUK_ "ah!" eunhyuk memegangi bahunya yang ia rasa telah terpukul benda keras, tiba tiba saja gelap semakin gelap pandangan dimatanya, eunhyuk mulai terjatuh lemas kelantai tak sadarkan diri.

Dance Room

Donghae terus berjalan bulak balik seperti layaknya sebuah setrika yang belum panas. Tangannya mengepal dipenuhi keringat dingin, entah mengapa perasaannya begitu tak tenang.

"donghae-shi kau belum pulang!" sapa seorang namja tampan memamerkan lesung pipit manis dipipinya.

"ah leeteuk seonsaeng! Aku ini menunggu eunhyuk, kemana sebenarnya monyet itu kenapa lama sekali!" ujar donghae menatap kesal pintu ruangan penuh cermin itu.

"yasudah kalau kau masih mau disini aku duluan ne. Coba kau susul dia saja ke kamar mandi, mungkin dia terkunci, hahaha!" ujar namja tampan bernama leeteuk itu mulai melangkah pergi dengan tawa yang masih menyeringai.

"aaaiiish bodoh sekali kalau dia benar sampai terkunci di kamar mandi!" lirih donghae mulai memakai mantelnya dan mengambil mantel eunhyuk yang tadi tidak eunhyuk pakai, ia mulai berjalan keluar dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi terdekat disana.

"ah kemana sebenarnya monyet itu!"kini wajah donghae beralih cemas, ia benar benar merasakan hal aneh namun ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

Ia mulai berjalan menuruni tangga, langkahnya gontai ia mulai kembali teringat tentang keberadaan hara yang belum diketahui dan eunhyuk yang entah pergi kemana.

Saat langkah kakinya mulai menuruni anak tangga ke 4 tanpa sengaja ia menginjak sesuatau, ia mulai mengambil benda yang tanpa sengaja ia injak itu, boneka nemo kecil yang mengingatkan dia akan sesuatu, ia berpikir sejenak dan mulai terlintas sesuatu di pikirannya.

"eunhyuk" matanya terbelalak saat melihat tulisan kecil terdapat di boneka itu 'EunHae' itulah yang tertulis disana.

Donghae mulai berlari menuruni anak tangga itu dengan cepat.

Bruuk_

"ah!" terdengar ringisan seorang yeoja yang baru saja donghae tabrak tanpa sengaja.

"kau tidak apa apa?" ujar donghae menghampiri yeoja yang tengah terduduk dilantai.

"aku,, ah donghae kebetulan ada yang mau aku beri tahu padamu!" ujar yeoja itu mencoba berdiri dan dibantu oleh donghae,

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Star !**

**cast :**

**- Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eunhyuk**

**- Lee Donghae**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**- Cho kyuhyun**

**- Goo Hara**

**- Choi Sulli**

**- Other Cast Member Super Junior**

**Genre : yaoi, mungkin romance, BUKAN NC ! hanya sedikit mengandung unsur NC**

**Chapter 6**

"Apa itu tentang hara?" ujar donghae saat sulli yeoja yang donghae tabrak barusan sudah berdiri.

"kyuhyun bilang dia melihat hara di sebuah rumah tua didaerah distrik!" sulli menepu pundak donghae pelan.

"eunhyuk!" lirihnya menatap boneka nemo ditangannya, seharusnya donghae senang dengan apa yang dia dengar dari sulli namun memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya dia akan lebih senang jika ada eunhyuk disini.

"ada apa dengan eunhyuk?" sulli mncoba menatap wajah donghae yang tertunduk.

"aniya! Kajja kita temui kyuhyun!" donghae menarik tangan sulli pelan, entah mengapa tiba tiba saja sulli tersenyum menatap tangannya yang tengah digenggam erat oleh donghae detak jantungnya tiba tiba saja berubah tidak beraturan saat donghae yang berjalan cepat mengeratkan genggaman tangan sulli, cinta? Mungkin saja itu yang sebenarnya sulli rasakan saat ini, entahlah dia sendiripun sebenarnya tidak tahu.

Distrik

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya dan bergeliat,

"aah!" ringisnya saat ia rasa bahunya terasa sakit, matanya menyipit saat dilihatnya suasana yang begitu asing dihadapannya ruangan yang gelap begitu gelap hanya ada sebersit cahaya masuk melalui sebuah kipas yang tertempel di beberapa tembok itu membuat ruangan itu seperti sebuah diskotik cahaya yang datang silih berganti karna alat yang seperti kipas angin itu terus memutar, ia mencoba melangkah namun tertahan tangannya kini terikat oleh sebuah gelang besi tepatnya seperti diborgol yang tergantung dari atap gedung besar itu

"apa maksudnya ini! shit!" eunhyuk mencoba menarik tangannya berharap ia bisa mengeluarkan tangannya dari benda aneh itu namun nihil telapak tangannya itu tersangkut tentu saja kau tahu borgol ? ya seperti itulah bentuk besi yang melingkar dikedua tangan eunhyuk saat ini.

"kau tidak akan lama disini percayalah! Namja yang kau cintai sebentar lagi akan menjemput mu! Hahahha!" terdengar suara yang datang dari ruangan gelap dihadapan eunhyuk,

'donghae?' entah mengapa nama itu langsung terlintas dipikirannya, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi sejak kecil eunhyuk memang mulai memberikan hatinya pada donghae namun ia tidak yakin, karna ia namja dan donghae sendiri namja. Namun itulah yang eunhyuk rasakan selama ini.

Mata eunhyuk membulat saat sosok dihadapannya mulai terlihat saat benda yang terus berputar didinding ruangan itu memberikan cahayanya sekilas pada sosok yang berdiri tegap dihadapan eunhyuk,

"k,,kau? Apa maksudmu!" bentak eunhyuk pada sosok namja yang perlahan mulai menghampirinya.

"aku hanya membawamu kemari untuk menemaninya!" tangan namja itu mulai menunjuk ke arah kursi yang berada disamping eunhyuk.

"hara?" teriak eunhyuk saat melihat sosok yeoja yang menatapnya sayu dengan mulit yang tersumpal dan tangan begitu juga kakinya terikat.

"aku akan menjemput namjamu! Kau tunggu saja disini! Hahaha!" sosok namja dihadapan eunhyuk membelai rahang tegasnya, dan setelah itu sosok itupun pergi menjauh darinya, eunhyuk terus menatap sosok namja yang tengah berjalan menjauh dan kemudia hilang seakan tertelan gelapnya ruangan itu.

Eunhyuk berbalik menatap ke arah hara yang tengah menangis dengan mulut yang masih tersumpal dan tangan yang terikat kebelakang kursi yang ia duduki.

"uljima hara! Ada oppa disini!" eunhyuk melontarkan gummy smilenya pada hara mencoba menenangkan hara meski sebenarnya dirinya sendiripun tidak tenang,

'donghae apa kau tidak apa apa? mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa hara telah diculik? Kau pasti sangat khawatir bukan? Apa kau juga mengkhawatirkanku donghae? Aku juga telah diculik sekarang? Donghae kau tahu aku ini namja yang takut dengan gelap? Donghae aku takut?' lirihnya membalikan wajahnya mencoba menutupi air bening yang keluar dari mata monyetnya agar hara tidak melihatnya.

Seoul 'asrama namja SM Hight School'

Dengan tergesa gesa donghae membuka pintu bertuliskan 13

"hyung kau lihat kyuhyun?" ujar donghae pada namja yang tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya memainkan i-pad nya.

"ah kalian? Kyuhyun belum pulang dia bilang dia latihan vocal disekolah!" ujar namja imut itu membenaran posisi duduknya.

"hyung apa kau melihat eunhyuk?" donghae menghampiri sungmin namja imut yang masih saja sibuk dengan ipadnya, sulli terlihat kesal saat donghae melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman donghae.

"eunhyuk? Bukankah dia bersamamu?" ujar sungmin bingung menatap donghae yang duduk disampingnya.

Sungmin menatap sulli seakan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat sungmin melihat tatapan sendu donghae, sulli hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda bahwa ia tidak tahu.

"aku pulang!" terdengar suara seorang namja yang donghae cari,

"ah itu kyuhyun!" sungmin menepuk bahu donghae pelan.

"waeyo?" tanya kyuhyun bingung.

"kau melihat hara kan? Kau bilang padaku kau melihat hara?" tanya sulli menghampiri kyuhyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"oh hara dongsaeng donghae? Ya aku melihatnya?" ujar kyuhyun menghampiri donghae yang menatapnya datar.

"antarkan aku kesana!" donghae bangun dari duduknya dan keluar begitu saja, sulli mengikutinya dari belakang begitu juga kyuhyun.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir dibelakng gedung asrama itu, mobil yang sengaja disembunyikan eunhyuk dan donghae.

"biarkan kyuhyun yang menyetir! Eunhyuk pernah memberitahuku jika ingin hidup jangan biarkan donghae menyetir!" sulli mengambil kunci mobil yang dipegang donghae dan memberikannya pada kyuhyun,

"monyet itu yang melarangku mengikuti les menyetir! Menyebalkan!" ujar donghae kesal mulai memasuki mobildiikuti oleh sulli, kyuhyun hanya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi donghae yang tiba tiba saja seperti anak kecil.

Kyuhyun mulai melajukan mobilnya kedaerah distrik, donghae terus mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela, entah mengapa pikirannya terus tertuju pada eunhyuk,

'aku merasa eunhyuk lah yang dalam bahaya bukan hara? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?' donghae meremas kencang jaket yang ia kenakan, tanpa donghae sadari sedari tadi sulli terus menatapnya khawatir.

"hara akan baik baik saja percayalah!" ujar sulli menggenggam tangan donghae yang sedari tadi terus meremas saku jaketnya, donghae terkejut donghae mulai memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sulli kini mereka saling bertatapan, donghae hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan sulli itu dan mulai kembali manatap langit yang sedikit berawan,

'bukan itu. Bukan hara yang mengganjal dipikiranku!' itulah kalimat yang terlontar dipikirannya saat ia melihat pergerakan awan yang begitu cepat menutupi langit biru kota seoul.

"sampai!" ujar kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berfokus pada setirnya.

Donghae dan sulli menatap keluar jendela, terlihat rumah tua yang besar dan terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan tingginya rumput yang tumbuh tidak terawat, donghae dan sulli segera turun, tanpa basa basi lagi donghae mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah itu, gelap dan tidak terlihat apapun disana.

"donghae ini berbahaya!" ujar sulli menarik jaket donghae.

"kau tunggu dimobil, biarkan aku yang masuk!" ujar donghae melepaskan tangan sulli yang menggenggam kuat lengan jaketnya.

"aku akan ikut bersamamu!" ujar kyuhyun, donghae dan kyuhyun pun masuk, sulli hanya bisa menurut dengan perkataan donghae sulli mulai berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari rumah itu.

Donghae mulai menaiki tangga yang terdapat diujung ruangan itu,

Bruk_ tiba tiba saja pintu rumah itu tertutup dengan kasar, donghae menoleh kebelakang ia terkejut saat mendapati kyuhyun tidak ada dibelakangnya.

"Kyu Kyuhyun!" ujar donghae setengah berteriak mencari keberadaan kyuhyun, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menaiki tangga itu dan turun mencari kyuhyun.

tempat yang berbeda

eunhyuk mencoba menarik pergelangan tangannya agar bisa terbebas dari tali besi yang menyebalkan itu.

"kau tahu namja mu sudah berada disini! Mari kita tunggu bersama sama! Tapi sepertinya aku akan merebutnya darimu Hahaha!" terdengar suara dari sosok yang ia kenal, eunhyuk menatap sosok namja dihadapannya itu sinis.

"apa sebenarnya maumu Kyuhyun!" ujar eunhyuk membentak namja yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"aku hanya mau kalian mati! ah tunggu biarkan namjamu hidup bersamaku!" ujar sosok namja dihadapannya sosok yang baru saja dipanggil kyuhyun oleh eunhyuk. Sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan eunhyuk, mata kyuhyun berubah merah, taring panjang mulai tumbuh disudut bibirnya, eunhyuk bergetar saat ia melihat kyuhyun berubah seperti itu dihadapannya tepat dihadapannya karna jarak mereka hanya beberapa cm sekarang.

"kalian mencari SKY? Bodoh jika kalian tidak menyadari anak dari raja SKY sebelumnya!" ujar kyuhyun mengelus wajah eunhyuk dengan kuku panjangnya, sebenarnya itu bukanlah mengelus tapi lebih tepatnya mencakar karna elusan kukunya itu menggores wajah eunhyuk dan mengakibatkan tetesan darah keluar dari wajahnya.

"aah! Kau hanya sendiri mana bisa melawan donghae!" ujar eunhyuk dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar menahan sakit yang menyelimuti wajahnya.

"aku tidak sendiri! Hhmm!" kyuhyun menghentikan aksi kukunya diwajah eunhyuk dan mulai menjilat kukunya yang penuh dengan darah segar eunhyuk, eunhyuk terlihat jijik melihat kyuhyun yang begitu bernafsu menjilat darahnya.

Bruuk_ pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan tiba tiba saja kyuhyun menghilang.

Terlihat samar oleh pandangan eunhyuk, namun ia tahu siapa itu.

"donghae!" teriak eunhyuk saat sosok itu mulai mendekat.

"Eunhyuk kau? Aaah!" Donghae terjatuh saat sesuatu yang keras mendarat dipundaknya,

"mudah bukan?" ujar seseorang yang memukulkan tongkat besi kearah donghae.

"Yesung seonsaengnim?" eunhyuk terbelalak saat melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Donghaee! Ah dia sangat manis bukan!" kyuhyun mendekati sosok donghae yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

"jangan sentuh dia!" bentak eunhyuk saat kyuhyun mendekati tubuh donghae yang terkulai dilantai.

"aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya apa tidak boleh?" kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh donghae dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"seharusnya ini sudah berakhir! Ingat kyuhyun misi kita membunuh mereka bukan bermain dengan mereka!" teriak yesung pada kyuhyun yang melangkah dengan cepat.

Eunhyuk menatap cemas ke arah donghae dan kyuhyun matanya mulai memerah menahan amarah, benci dan cemas menatap kyuhyun yang menggendongnya di pundaknya.

Bagaimana dengan hara? Kalimat itulah yang terlintas di pikiran eunhyuk, ia menoleh ke arah hara yang tengah terbaring lemas disebuah kursi disampingnya,

"sebenarnya aku ingin segera membunuhmu, namun aku menunggunya selesai bermain dengan namjamu!" yesung mengusap darah segar yang terus mengalir dari wajah eunhyuk

BRUUK_ sebuah suara tiba tiba saja terdengar dari arah luar gedung besar itu, dengan cepat yesung menghampiri arah bunyi suara itu.

'aku harus segera mengambil kesempatan ini' eunhyuk terus mencoba mengeluarkan tepalak tangannya dari sbuah gelang besi seperti borgol yang mempunyai tali panjang tergantung dari atap ruangan besar itu.

Eunhyuk terus menarik tangannya keluar dari gelang itu, darah segar tiba tiba saja mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya, memilukan memang. Tapi hanya dengan cara inilah ia bisa menyelamatkan donghae,

"AAH" tangan kanannya sudah berhasil terbebas dari gelang besi itu, kini tangan kanannya yang berlumuran dengan darah dan terlihat sedikit kelupasan kulit putihnya mengambil sebuah kawat kecil di sakunya, namun naas karna tangannya yang bergetar begitu hebat kawat itu terjatuh dan terlempar jauh.

"ah shit! Kawat bodoh!" umpatnya,

"ayoolah eunhyuk tanganmu itu kecil!" eunhyuk kembali menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya, kali ini ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan betapa perihnya kedua tangannya yang begitu mengerikan penuh dengan darah,

"ssstt!" kali ini hanya desisan kecil yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya saat tangan kiri itu tengah terbebas, mata berkelopak satunya itu sebenarnya ingin menangis, menangisi luka tangannya? Kau salah! Ia ingin menangis memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang kyuhyun lakukan pada donghae sekarang.

Eunhyuk mulai melangkah sedikit terhuyung menjauhi tali besi tempat ia tadi berada, sekilas mata berkelopak satu itu melirik kearah hara yang sedang tertidur atau pingsan entahlah, yang berada di sebelahnya diikat pada sebuah kursi kayu tidak seperti eunhyuk yang diikat dengan besi ia hanya dengan sebuah tali tambang yang begitu besar mengikatnya.

'aku harus selamatkan oppamu dulu, hara bertahanlah' batin eunhyuk, siapun yang melihat eunhyuk saat ini akan berfikir bahwa dirinyalah yang harus di tolong bukan donghae yang entah sedang apa dengan kyuhyun, miris memang saat eunhyuk harus bertahan demi hatinya.

Eunhyuk terus berjalan mencari ruangan mana yang kyuhyun dan donghae tempati,rumah ini memang terlihat kecil dari luar tapi dari dalam sungguh sangat berbeda banyak ruangan kecil tersebar hampir di setiap sorot mata melirik,

DEG_ jantung eunhyuk terasa berhenti berdetak saat sebuah lenguhan suara terdengar begitu memekik telinganya, suara yang begitu familiar untuknya,

"donghae!" lirihnya mulai menghampiri ruangan yang sedikit meneroboskan sebuah cahaya dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya melihat donghae yang bertelanjang dada dipenuhi dengan darah, posisi kyuhyun yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya pada leher donghae membuat eunhyuk geram.

"shit hey kyuhyun hentikan!" eunhyuk membanting pintu ruangan itu entah mengapa tangannya yang bergetar dan tubuh yang lemas menjadi kembali normal, mungkin amarah yang mengisi energinya kembali namun entahlah dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya untuk mendorong pintu itu hingga terlepas dan terlempar begitu saja.

"kau?" kyuhyun membulatkan matanya melihat namja yag ia tahu tengah terikat.

Jika tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin sekarang kyuhyun sudah mati karna tatapan eunhyuk benar benar ingin membunuh kyuhyun.

"bisa kau habisi dia!" ujar kyuhyun menunjuk eunhyuk kemudian mengelap bibirnya yang penuh dengan darah dengan tangannya yang masih terlihat kuku tajam disana.

Sedetik setelah kyuhyun berkata dengn sigap donghae bangun dan mulai menghampiri eunhyuk, eunhyuk terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi datar yang tergambar di wajah manis donghae,

"siapa kau? Kemana donghae ku!" teriak eunhyuk saat sosok donghae itu mulai mendekat sosok itu mulai melayangkan samurai yang ia pegang mencoba memotong kepala eunhyuk namun dengan cepat eunhyuk menghindar,

Eunhyuk menatap mata sosok didahadapannya tatapan mata yang berbeda benar benar berbeda 180 derajat, tatapan yang dulu hangat kini berubah kosong entah apa yang terjadi dengan tatapan itu.

Sekali lagi donghae ah mungkin bukan donghae sosok itu berniat menancapkan samurainya tepat di dada eunhyuk namun eunhyuk kembali lolos dan samurai itu kini menancap pada didinding tebok tempat eunhyuk tadi berada, tembok? Sungguh tajam bukan? Bagaimana jika samurai itu menancap pada dada eunhyuk? Ah pikirkan sendiri.

Sosok donghae mencoba mencabut kembali samurai yang tengah menancap sempurna namun ttap samurai itu tak bergeming.

"donghae!" eunhyuk menepuk pundak donghae dengan lembut meski ia tahu itu bukanlah donghae yang sebenarnya pikirannya kini tengah di kendalikan oleh kyuhyun namja yang tengah duduk menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya.

Donghae berbalik dan mendorong tubuh kecil eunhyuk hingga ia terpental jauh ke lantai, kyuhyun hanya tersenyuk dan duduk bak raja di atas ranjang king size diruangan itu,

"donghae!" seketika mata eunhyuk memerah ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan agar tidak keluar, eunhyuk terduduk dilantai entah apa yang ia pikirkan ia menunggu donghaenya menghampirinya meski sebenarnya sosok dihadapannya bukanlah donghae yang sebenarnya, sosok donghae itu mulai mengeluarkan kuku tajamnya ia menghampiri eunhyuk yang tengah menangis, perlahan namun pasti semakin dekat semakin dekat donghae mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada eunhyuk kuku tajamnya mulai ia tancapkan perlahan namun pasti pada perut eunhyuk yang terbungkus kaos putih,

Namun kau tahu apa reaksi eunhyuk?

Chu~ ciuman lembut mendarat dibibir donghae dengan susah payah eunhyuk meraih bibir mungil donghae, kyuhyun terbelalak dibuatnya.

"saranghae donghae-shi!" eunhyuk melepas ciuman lembut yang cukup lama itu, kini eunhyuk terjatuh di pelukan donghae, tatapan kosong donghae kini kembali berubah, perlahan kuku panjang yang tertancap ia cabut dari perut namja dalam pelukannya itu.

"nado! Eunhyuk nado!" lirih donghae tatapan kosongnya tiba tiba kembali hangat, ia memeluk namja yang berlumuran darah karna ulahnya, eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dalam pelukan donghae.

Ciuman eunhyuk lah yang menyadarkan donghae dari hasutan kyuhyun, donghae menatap sayu namja dalam pelukannya itu namja yang kini telah tersenyum bahagia meski darah segar terus mengalir dari perutnya.

"shit apa apaan ini! menjijikan!" kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya geram, ia mengambil samurai yang tertancap pada tembok.

"kalau begitu aku yang akan membunuh kalian!" kyuhyun mengayunkan samurai itu pada eunhyuk yang berada dalam pelukan donghae dan...

**TBC...**

Apa sudah terjawab ini haehyuk atau haesul (donghae sulli) ?  
tunggu chap selanjutnya aja bagi yang masih penasaran ^^  
chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak ngaret akunya mau UKK, kkk

gomawo yang udah mau nunggu setiap chapter terbit ^^

mohon reviews nya *bow


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Star !**

**cast :**

**- Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eunhyuk**

**- Lee Donghae**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**- Cho kyuhyun**

**- Goo Hara**

**- Choi Sulli**

**- Other Cast Member Super Junior**

**Genre : yaoi, mungkin romance, BUKAN NC ! hanya sedikit mengandung unsur NC**

**Chapter 7**

Dengan cepat donghae menahan samurai itu dengan tangannya, ia menggenggamnya kuat hingga darahnya mengalir begitu saja,

"kenapa kau tidak mencoba membunuhku juga!" donghae menarik samurai itu namun ditahan oleh kyuhyun,

"jika aku membunuhnya maka aku akan dengan mudah membunuhmu!" seringai setan terulas begitu saja dibibir kyuhyun, kyuhyun semakin menekan samurai itu mencoba menerobos genggaman donghae menuju leher eunhyuk namun sayang dengan mudah donghae mematahkan samurai yang ia genggam itu, tiba tiba saja seringai kyuhyun memudar kini yang tersisa hanya tatapan kebencian yang tersirat dari mata kyuhyun.

"kau pikir semudah itu membunuhku? Hah?" teriakan donghae memecah kesunyian ruangan itu, donghae melemparkan patahan samurai ditangannya.

BRUK_ seorang namja yang tiba tiba saja datang membanting tubuh namja lain dalam gendongannya.

"ini temanmu? Payah!" suara namja itu bergetar, tubuhnya berlumuran darah dan deru napasnya tidak beraturan, ia menendang namja yang beberapa saat lalu ia banting begitu saja ke tanah menunjukan wajahnya yang berlumur darah dan dadanya yang berlubang seperti tertusuk benda tajam.

"aiiih kim jong woon! Secepat itu kau kalah! Shiit!" kyuhyun menatap sinis ke arah namja yang entah masih hidup atau tidak yang terkapar begitu saja dilantai,

"donnghae-shi aku akan membawa eunhyuk ke rumah sakit. Aku serahkan dia padamu!" namja itu menghampiri donghae mengangkat eunhyuk dari pelukan donghae,

"gomapta leeteuk seonsaeng!" donghae tersenyum pada namja berlesung pipit itu, seperginya namja bernama leeteuk itu, donghae mulai berdiri mensejajarkan dirinya dengan kyuhyun meskipun kyuhyun memang lebih tinggi darinya.

Kkrrrkk_kkkrrkk_ terdengar pergeseran tulang begitu nyaring dari putaran leher kyuhyun dan pergelangan tangannya, mata kyuhyun memerah menatap tajam kearah donghae taringnya keluar begitu tajam kuku kukunya meruncing.

"aku baru menyadari kyungie yang ku kenal baik adalah setan dihadapanku sekarang!" donghae menyeringai dengan tatapan mata tajam pada kyuhyun kyuhyun hanya membalas perkataan donghae dengan senyuman manisnya? Manis? Lebih tepatnya seringai setan.

Donghae berlari menubruk mencoba menubruk kyuhyun namun dengan cepat kyuhyun menghindar.

"heii jangan langsung pada inti! Apa kau tidak mau bersenang senang dulu hae chagi!" kyuhyun menghampiri donghae dan mengelus lembut wajah donghae, entahlah itu sebuah elusan lembut atau sebuah cakaran lembut karna elusan itu membuat kulit mulus donghae mengeluarkan cairan merahnya.

Mengambil kesempatan itu, donghae mulai meraih tangan kyuhyun dan mulai membanting tubuh kyuhyun ketembok begitu saja.

"jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini kyungie!" donghae menyeringai kyuhyun mulai bangkit dan mulai menerkam donghae dengan kukunya, donghae berhasil menghindar meski bahunya sempat tergores.

"mulai!" donghae melemparkan patahan samurai yang tadi ia lemparkan begitu saja pada kyuhuyun. Patahan samurai itu tepat menancap pada bahu kyuhyun semburan darah memuncrat begitu saja seperti kantong plastik penuh air yang terkoyak.

Kyuhyun mencabut potongan samurai itu begitu saja, ia menjilat sisa darah yang menetes dari ujung samurai itu dan melemparnya begitu saja.

Perlahan kyuhyun menghampiri donghae

"bukankah sudah ku bilang aku ingin bermain denganmu!" tanpa donghae sadari kyuhyun sudah berada tepat dihadapannya, kyuhyun mendorong tubuh donghae terus sampai tubuh donghae tertahan oleh tembok.

Kedua tangan kyuhyun mengunci tubuh donghae.

"apa yang kau laku..!" kata kata donghae tertahan saat kyuhyun mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada donghae, donghae membulatkan matanya ia terus berontak namun kyuhyun seperti tidak ingin menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Kyuhyun mulai menyeringai,

"aah!" rintih donghae saat ia mulai merasakan kini bibir bawahnya telah digigit oleh kyuhyun cairan segar merah mengalir dari celah bibir kyuhyun dan donghae, donghae mulai geram namun ia benar benar tidak bisa berkutik sekarang, tangan kyuhyun mulai merapa dada bidang donghae kuku kuku tajamnya mulai menancap dada bidang donghae, donghae yang semakin geram mulai menggigit bibir bawah kyuhyun.

"ah! Hei tenanglah!" kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, dan mulai kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah donghae namun dengan cepat donghae membenturkan keningnya pada kening kyuhyun hingga membuat kyuhyun mencabut kuku panjangnya yang hampir menancap sempurna dan mulai mundur menjauhi tubuh donghae.

Dengan gontai donghae mengangkat mejakayu besar disampingnya dan melemparkannya kearah kyuhyun yang terlihat tengah berdiri limbung memegangi kepalanya.

Brak (ga ada backsound laen apa ya -_-)_ meja besar itu berhasil menimpa tubuh kyuhyun dan membuat meja itu hancur seketika.

"hah hah!" donghae terduduk dilantai mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan, ia mengelap bibirnya yang berlumur darah dan mengusap keningnya yang terlihat memar,

"kau kira aku semudah itu kau bunuh?" tiba tiba saja timbunan potongan meja besar dihadapannya berhamburan memencar ke seluruh ruangan itu, kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak terluka sama sekali muncul diantara hamburan potongan kayu itu dengan seringai khasnya, donghae hanya menatapnya datar.

'aku tahu pasti dia tidak semudah itu ku bunuh!' pikir donghae.

Kyuhyun menghapiri donghae dan menendangnya begitu saja hingga ia terlempar jauh hingga menghantam tembok dibelaknganya.

"aku berniat untuk tidak membunuhmu tapi aku berubah pikiran!" ujar kyuhyun sinis.

Dengan susah payah donghae mulai bangun dan dengan cepat menghampiri kyuhyun dan menonjok perut kyuhyun hingga membuat kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah dengan darah yang memuncrat keluar dari mulutnya.

Donghae mengambil potonghan kayu dan berusaha menancapkannya tepat di kepala kyuhyun namun dengan dengan cepat kyuhyun memutar tangan donghae hingga kayu tajam itu menancap sempurna di perut donghae.

Donghae terjatuh dan mencabut tancapan kayu itu membuat darah segar dari perutnya terus mengalir, kyuhyun menghampiri donghae dan menendangnya bertubi tubi hingga tubuh donghae tertahan oleh tembok.

Donghae tidak bisa berkutik melihat tubuhnya benar benar seperti bermandikan darah.

Kyuhyun engayunkan kakinya kearah perut donghae berniat menginjak perut yang sekarang tengah mengeluarkan begitu banyak cairan merah.

"donghaee kau dimana donghae!" terdengar sara seorang namja menuju ruangan itu.

"akan ku bunuh kau nanti!" kyuhyun memijakan kedua kakinya di perut donghae dan tiba tiba melesat keluar jendela yang terletak diatas tembok dihadapannya.

Seorang namja imut bergigi kelinci mulai memasuki ruangan itu.

"kau takut mendengar suaraku? Payah!" umpat namja imut itu menatap satu satunya jendela besar yang terbuka dengan kibasan tirainya diruangan itu, namja itu mengangkat tubuh sekarat donghae dan membawanya keluar

RS Seoul

Tit tit tit tit_ terdengar bunyi sebuah alat pendeteksi detang jantung memecah keheningan sebuah ruangan serba putih itu, seorang namja tengah berdiri tegap menggengga tangan seorang namja yang kini tengah berbaring diranjang putih dihadapannya, namja yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan selang oksigen menusuk hidungnyanya dan selang infus yang menancap di tangan kirinya.

"jangan khawatir donghae-shi, eunhyuk pasti bisa bertahan!" tepukan tangan ringan mendaran dipundak namja yang sejak tadi masih setia menggenggam tangan namja yang tengah tertidur pulas diranjangnya? Tertidur? Dokter bilang dia sedang mengalami masa koma beruntung leeteuk tidak terlambat membawanya ke rumah sakit, jika tidak? Entahlah mungkin akan berakhir menjadi tidur selamanya.

"gomawoyo leeteuk seonsaengnim! Kau dengan cepat membawanya kemari" ujar donghae mencium singkat tangan namja yang ia genggam itu, dan mulai meletakannya dengan lembut kembali kekasur dihadapannya.

Donghae membalik badannya menghadap namja berlesung pipit dihadapannya itu.

"waktu itu saat kau menyemprotkan gas bawang puting di ruang dance, kau bilang reaksi kyuhyun lebih parah dari ku, kau memintaku untuk berhati hati dan menjauhinya,tapi aku malah mencurigaimu seorang vampire. Jika saja aku percaya padamu ini pasti tidak akan terjadi!" donghae menundukan wajahnya dalam, air matanya mulai jatuh setetes demi setetes menghantam dinginnya lantai putih yang kini terus ia pandangi, leeteuk menghampiri donghae dan mulai memeluk donghae mencoba menenangkannya.

"kau tidak salah! Bukankah niat utamamu ke seoul untuk membunuh SKY? Aku punya cara terbaik untuk membunuhnya!" seketika senyuman leeteuk berubah menjadi sorot mata serius, donghae melepaskan pelukan leeteuk dan menatapnya serius.

"apa itu?" donghae berharap cara ini bisa membuatnya membunuh kyuhyun apapun itu,

"oppaa? Annyeong!" pintu ruangan itu tiba tiba saja terbuka terlihat seorang namja imut bergigi kelinci dan 2 orang yeoja manis memasuki ruangan itu dengan masing masing diantara mereka membawa 2 kantong plastik putih besar.

"apa itu makanan? Aku lapar?" leeteuk berujar saat mereka mulai meletakan plastik plastik itu diatas meja kecil diujung ruangan itu.

"sore ini akan ku beritahu!" bisik leeteuk saat ia elewati donghae dan menghampiri sungmin namja imut itu dan sulli dan hara yeoja cantik yang tengah tersenyum manis pada donghae, donghae hanya membalas senyumannya dan mulai kembali menghampiri eunhyuk yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang.

Asrama Namja SM Hight School

"apa kau yakin akan melakukannya? Donghae dengarkan aku itu berbahaya!" seorang namja imut tengah berteriak pada seorang namja yang tengah berbaring membenamkan wajahnya pada salahsatu bantalnya diranjang kecil yang sebenarnya bukan ranjangnya.

"donghae dengarkan aku!" teriakan namja imut itu kini semakin memekik telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya tapi tidak untuk donghae. Donghae mulai bangun dari ranjang itu, ranjang yang sebenarnya adalah ranjang eunhyuk ranjang yang sudah hampir sati minggu tidak di tempati pemiliknya, mata donghae tertuju pada matel bulu berwarna coklat tua yang tergeletak begitu saja diujung ranjang kecil itu.

"aku merindukan aroma ini hyung! Aku akan ke rumah sakit menkjenguknya sekarang!" donghae mencium aroma namja yang ia rindukan selama ini aroma yang tertinggal pada mantel bulu tebal yang sekarang ia pegang.

Donghae mulai memakai mantel bulu itu dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar namun dihentikan oleh sungmin namja imut yang sedari tadi berteriak namun tak pernah didengarkan

"donghae jebal! Jangan lakukan itu bukankah leeteuk seonsaengpun bilang itu membahayakan nyawamu?" ujar sungmin kali ini tidak dengan teriakan tapi dengan nada yang bergetar karna khawatir dengan namja yang ia tatap sekarang.

"hyung? Kita adalah agent black star! Kita bertugas memusnahkan para vampire bukan? Jika memang ini membahayakan nyawaku, biarkan aku mati membawa si keparat itu!" donghae melepaskan genggaman tangan sungmi dan mulai melangkah

"jika aku tak kembali nanti. Aku minta agar kau menjaga dia kekasihku!" donghae berhenti sejenak dan berkata itu tanpa tanpa menoleh, ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan mulai menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan.

"hhmm aku tidak mau menjaganya! Karna aku tidak mau kau tidak kembali! Kembali lah demi kekasihmu!" lirih sungmin ia tersenyum menatap beberapa pajang foto yang terpampang di kamar itu, 2 orang namja yang terlihat begitu bahagia satu diantaranya memamerkan gummy smilenya dan satu lagi memamerkan senyum angelic yang begitu manis.

"aku tidak mau melihat monyet itu terus menangis karna kau! Bodoh jika kau kalah dan menyia nyiakan monyet itu sekali lagi!" ujar sungmin tersenyum,

Donghae tersenyum dibalik pintu kamar itu, ia mendengar semua perkataan sungmin, ia menggenggam erat boneka gantungan nemo kecil bertuliskan 'EunHae' di tangannya.

_**Flashback on**_

"_lihat aku punya boneka nemo! Aboji yang memberikannya!" ujar seorang namja kecil berumur 7 thn memamerkan gummy smilenya yg begitu lucu._

"_hae juga di beri sama aboji tapi hilang!" seorang namja kecil berparas manis menitikan air matanya karna ia teringat akan boneka yang dulu ia punya tapi sekarang hilang entah dimana._

"_hae jangan nangis! Hyuk sedih! Lihat nih bonekanya ada nama hae!" namja kecil bergummy smile itu menunjukan sebuah nama di kedua sisi boneka kecilnya._

"_EunHae? Harusnya HaeHyuk!" namja kecil bernama hae itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal._

"_aiiih biarkan saja! Biar aku bisa lindungin hae! Pahlawan selalu pertama!" ujara namja kecil bergummy smile itu memeluk namja dihadapannya. sungguh manis cinta yang sudah terjalin sejak kecil._

_**Flashback off**_

"kau memilih koma dari pada membiarkan ku mati? pahlawan bodoh!" gumam donghae mulai melangkah menjauhi kamarnya.

Cinta itu menguatkan segalanya, hanya koma? Hanya koma bukan? Dia pasti akan lebih memilih koma dari pada memilih orang yang ia cintai pergi begitu saja.

benarkan ini hanya koma?

RS Seoul

Donghae menatap sayu namja yang tengah tertidur pulas diranjang putih, pucat, wajahnya sangat pucat.

"kau tau hyukie? Aku akan melawan SKY. Kau tau leeteuk seonsaeng bilang itu berbahaya tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya melawannya di dunianya. Jika nanti aku yang harus mati kau harus hidup bahagia meski tidak bersamaku! Ok!" donghae menggenggam erat tangan kanan eunhyuk.

Donghae mengelus setiap lekukan wajah eunhyuk, gerakan tangannya terhenti saat tangannya menyentuh bibir eunhyuk, donghae tersenyum mengingat kejadian saat eunhyuk mencimnya, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah eunhyuk dan

Chu~ donghae mencium lembut bibir namja yang tengah tertidur pulas itu, dingin itulah yang ia rasakan donghae mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang sekarang ia lakukan, tiba tiba saja ia mengingat kejadian saat dimana ia memeluk eunhyuk dengan keadaan tubuh eunhyuk yang berlumuran darah, air mata donghae seketika saja mngalir air matanya menetes begitu saja pada bibir eunhyuk, ciuman basah itulah yang terjadi saat ini basah karna air mata donghae, namun tanpa di sangka eunhyuk yang tengah tertidur lelap ikut mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

Krek_ pintu ruangan itu terbuka, donghae mulai melepaskan melepasan ciumannya.

"mianhe aku telah mengganggu kalian. Hanya saja? Kau yakin akan melakukan itu?" ujar namja berlesung pipit itu menatap donghae cemas.

"lakukan saja jika kau mau! Biarkan aku yang akan menjaga kekasihmu itu!" ucap namja lain yang tengah tersenyum dan bersandar pada pintu ruangan itu yang masih terbuka lebar.

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya,

"kita akan ke makam eomma dan appa eunhyuk bukan? Mari kita lakukan sekarang!" donghae memamerkan senyum angelicnya,

"tapi apa lukamu sudah sembuh? Kau terluka sangat parah satu minggu lalu?" leeteuk menatap heran tubuh donghae yang sekarang seperti tidak terjadi apa apa.

"aku tidak apa apa. lihat ini!" donghae meloncat kesana kemari dan meliuk liukan tubuhnya, tingkahnya yang memang terkadang seperti anak kecil itu sukses membuat leeteuk dan sungmin tertawa jika saja eunhyuk melihatnya pasti dialah yang akan tertawa paling keras.

"aku yang akan mengundang kyuhyun! Kita akan berangkat sekarang?" leeteuk mengayunkan tangannya keluar pintu seperti tengah mempersilahkan donghae keuar, donghae pun melanghkahkan kakinya keluar.

"jangan kalah! Jangan kecewakan monyetmu itu! Mengerti!" sungmin menyentuh pundak donghae yang melewatinya, donghae hanya tersenyum dan kemabali melangkah.

'Pertarungan sebenarnya di mulai aku yang manusia setengah vampire atau kau pangeran SKY kelompok vampire terhebat yang akan menang!' donghae melangkahkan kakinya menatap langit yang sedikit nerawan sama seperti waktu itu.

Ia melangkah menuju mobil leeteuk yang sudah terparkir di luar rumah sakit itu.

**TBC...**

Udah ketebak leeteuk itu ada di pihak siapa ? ._.

Gomawoyo yang udah reviews dan setia membaca meski banyak typo bertebaran sana sini *baru sadar typonya itu ampe bisa dikiloin -_-  
mianhe ga di bales satu satu revewsnya *bow

kapan FF ini berakhir? Entahlah ._.?  
nantikan terus OK

di tunggu reviews selanjutnya

FF baru 'Because Of You !' setelah FF ini tamat ._. bukan action tapi ._.


	8. Chapter 8

**Black Star !**

**cast :**

**- Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eunhyuk**

**- Lee Donghae**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**- Cho kyuhyun**

**- Goo Hara**

**- Choi Sulli**

**- Other Cast Member Super Junior**

**Genre : yaoi, mungkin romance, BUKAN NC ! hanya sedikit mengandung unsur NC**

**Chapter 8**

Leeteuk mulai melajukan mobilnya menjauhi rumah sakit itu, donghae terus menatap rumah sakit itu hingga gedung besar itu tidak lagi terlihat.

"aku percayakan semuanya padamu! Kau bisa ku percaya bukan?" ujar leeteuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan dihadapannya.

"kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan kami?" donghae menatap namja di sampingnya serius sementara namja yang ditatap hanya tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya yang terlihat begitu manis

"berhentilah menatapku seperti itu hey anak kecil!" leeteuk melirik donghae sekilas,

"aku membencimu leeteuk seonsaeng! Kenapa untuk membaca isi pikiranmu saja aku tidak bisa!" donghae mempoutkan bibirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap langit dari arah jendela.

Sekali lagi leeteuk hanya tersenyum.

Sudah hampir 30 menit mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju mokpo, leeteuk melirik sekilas namja yang duduk disampingnya.

"diusianya yang masih 18thn dia sudah sekuat ini? aboji lee kau tidak salah mendidiknya!" leeteuk kembali memfokuskan pandangannya menatap jalan, pria berusia 25thn itu terlihat menahan sebuah cairan bening yang memaksa keluar dari sudut matanya.

Entah apa yang ia fikirkan sekarang? Namun yang terbersit dibenaknya membuatnya sukses menahan tangisnya sekarang.

matahari kini semakin terik menyingkirkan awan gelap yang tadi sempat menyelimuti langit kota seoul. Leeteuk memakirkan mobil berwarna putih miliknya tepan didepan sebuah rumah tua yang terlihat menyeramkan rumah bertuliskan bertuliskan 'Panti Asuhan' yang kumuh namun penuh kenangan untuk donghae dan eunhyuk.

"biarkan saja dulu dia tidur!" leeteuk menatap namja manis yang masih terlelap disampingnya, ia keluar begitu saja tanpa membangunkan namja itu dan meninggalkannya sendiri di mobil.

Prang_ sebatang ranting jatuh tepat diatas mobil putih itu, namja yang tadi tengah tertidur pulas mulai mengerjapkan matanya menemukan sebuah cahaya terang disudut matanya.

Ia menoleh ke arah kursi pengemudi

'ini sudah sampai rupanya' fikirnya dan mulai keluar dari mobil itu, ia mulai menuju kesebuah bukit dibelakang rumah tua itu.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok leeteuk, akhirnya sorot matanya terhenti pada sebuah pohon besar yang terdapat disana, dilihatnya seorang namja yang ia kenal baik akhir akhir ini tengah duduk bersandar dibawah pohon itu sambil memutar mutar sesuatu ditangannya entahlah apa yang ia pegang.

Donghae mulai menghampirinya dan ikut duduk disampingnya leeteuk menyadari kehadiran donghae hanya melihatnya sekilas dan kembali berfokus pada sesuatu yang ia pegang.

"apa itu jam lorong waktu yang terkubur didalam kuburan appa eunhyuk?" donghae menatap benda berbentuk segi enam berwarna coklat tua dan sedikit usang yang dipegang oleh leeteuk.

"ne, dengan benda ini kau akan mulai pertarungan di dunia mereka. Dunia 100thn lalu!" leeteuk memberikan benda itu pada donghae, donghae menatapnya datar.

"bisa kita mulai sekarang!" donghae bangun dari duduknya dan menyodorkan tangannya membantu leeteuk bangun,

"kau ini kenapa begitu bersemangat!" leeteuk meraih tangan donghae, mereka mulai menuju mobil kini arah tujuan mereka adalah distrik tempat dimana leeteuk mengetahui pergerakan kyuhyun dan beberapa orang vampire lainnya.

Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti diantara mereka selama perjalanan menuju distrik, donghae terus memandang benda berbentuk segi 6 yang besarnya hampir sama dengan kepalan tangannya.

'benda ini yang akan membantuku membunuhnya! Bantulah aku membalaskan dendamku!' fikir donghae.

Sementara leeteuk terus berfokus dengan jalan meski sesekali melirik donghae yang terus terdiam disampingnya.

Setelah hampir 1 jam merekapun sampai, donghae menatap keluar jendela melihat sungguh mewahnya rumah itu, rumah besar bercat putih namun tanpa ada halaman yang berarti karna halaman rumah itu ditumuhi ilalang putih tinggi mungkin sekitar sepinggang leeteuk dan donghae. Ya seperti itulah.

Donghae dan leeteuk mulai keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki rumah itu, mereka sedikit kesusahan menyingkirkan ilalang yang begitu lebat dihalaman rumah itu.

Donghae mulai mencoba menggenggam knop pintu besar dihadapannya, namun belum sempat ia menyentuhnya pintu itu langsung terbuka begitu saja.

"selamat datang di istana ku! Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini!" ujar seorang namja jangkung menuruni tangga yang begitu mewah, namja dengan mantel bulu coklat tebal melekat ditubuhnya itu tersenyum ah bukan menyeringai seringai yang begitu donghae benci.

Dengan tanpa ragu donghae mulai menghampiri kyuhyun digenggam erat olehnya jam lorong waktu yang sedari tadi menetap di genggaman tangannya.

Belum jauh donghae melangkah tiba tiba saja beberapa namja keluar begitu saja dari arah ruangan di setiap sudut ruangan inti di rumah mewah itu.

Leeteuk melangkah menghamri donghae dan memberikan satu samurai yang ia pegang pada donghae.

"kau bawa kyuhyun ke dunianya biarkan mereka aku yang menangani!" ujar leetek pada donghae tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada ke 3 namja tegap yang berdiri dihadapan kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu aba aba dari kyuhyun ketiga namja tegap itu mulai menghampiri donghae dan leeteuk, leeteuk melangkah berdiri dihadapan donghae dengan sigap leeteuk memainkan samurainya menghalangi para namja itu menyentuhtuh donghae.

"cepat donghae!" teriak leeteuk, dengan repleks donghae berlari dan berhenti tepat dihadapan kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang terkejut repleks mundur hingga beberapa langkah,donghae menekan salah satu tombol pada jam segi enam yang ia genggam sejak tadi dan melemparnya pada dinding yang berada di belakang kyuhyun jam itu memancarkan sinar yang begitu menyilaukan dan membuat celah besar entah menuju kemana, donghae mendorong kyuhyun hingga mereka hilang tertelan cahaya terang itu.

'aku harap kau yang kembali donghae!' gumam leeteuk masih dengan aksinya memainkan samurai di tangannya mencoba menghindari serangan ketiga namja bertubuh tegap itu.

tempat antah berantah (?)

"apa maksudnya ini?" kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan donghae di bahunya.

"ketika kau mati nanti aku tidak perlu susah payah membawamu ke duniamu! Karna kau akan mati disini! duniamu!" donghae menebaskan samurainya dengan gerakan refleks yang sebenarnya terlambat kyuhyun menghindar meskipun samurai itu telah berhasil membuat bahunya terluka.

"kau pintar jika berfikir melawanku disini!" kyuhyun melepas mantel bulunya, namja tegap dan tampan itu kini berubah menyeramkan dengan taring yang mulai tumbuh, kukunya yang panjang dan matanya merah, menyeramkan? Sangat.

Donghae tersenyum sinis menatap kyuhyun tiba tiba saja matanyapun memerah gigi taring yang selama ini belum pernah tumbuh kini tumbuh begitu kukunya menajam meski tak setajam dan sepanjang kuku kyuhyun, ku pikir yang kyuhyun miliki bukanlah kuku namun pedang karna bentuknya yang benar benar tajam.

Mereka saling mendekat satu sama lain, donghae melayangkan samurainya mencoba memotong leher kyuhyun namun di tepis begitu saja oleh kuku tajam kyuhyun, kyuhyun menarik samurai donghae membuat donghae yang memegangnya erat ikut tertarik, kini tangan kyuhyun menancapkan sempurna kukunya pada dada bidang donghae dan meremasnya kuat membuat darah segar mengalir begitu saja.

"aah" ringis donghae mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat kyuhyun, tapi semakin donghae meringis kesakitan kyuhyun akan semakin kuat mencerngkramnya.

RS Seoul

Sungmin namja imut bergigi kelinci itu terus menatap sayu namja dihadapannya yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan bantuan selang oksigen menempel dihidungnya.

"kau harus bertahan demi eunhyuk!" gumam sungmin lirih.

Sungmin mengelus rambut coklat tua namja dihadapannya , sungmin mulai melangkah menuju sofa panjang yang berada di sudut ruangan serba putih itu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya mencoba menemukan ketenangan disana dan sesekali hembusan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya.

"donghae!" seketika mata sungmin terbuka saat sebuah suara terlintas di telinganya,

"donghae!" suara itu kembali terdengar, sungmin terdiam mencerna suara yang sebenarnya ia kenal namun sudah lama tidak mendengarnya.

Sungmin bangkin dari duduknya ia terperanjat saat terlintas satu nama diotaknya, ia menghamiri ranjang eunhyuk dan benar saja mata eunhyuk terbuka senyum miris yang terlihat begitu dipaksakan keluar dari bibir cherry namja yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

"aku akan memanggil dokter" sungmin mencoba melangkah namun tidak bisa ia merasa tangannya telah digengam oleh seseorang,

"aku melihat donghae dalam bahaya? Hyung kemana dia?" tanya eunhyuk dengan suara yang bergetar dan lemah.

"dia baik baik saja tenanglah!" sungmin tersenyum mencoba menenangkan salah satu dongsaengnya itu, namun eunhyuk merasa bahwa sungmin berbohong.

Eunhyuk melepaskan selang yangmenempel dihidungnya,

"apa yang kau lakukan! Eunhyuk kau baru tersadar dari komamu!" sungmin terkejut saat eunhyuk berusaha bangun dan melepas selang oksigennya,

"aku tidak apa apa hyung! Aku sekarang sudah sadar bukan?" eunhyuk menarik jarum infus yang tertanam ditangan kirinya, ia mencabut selang detak jantung yang menempel pada kedua dadanya, sungguh seorang pasien yang aneh padahal dirinya sendiri masih belum menemukan kesan sehat ditubuhnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam melihatnya memingat eunhyuk adalah namja yang keras kepala sama dengan donghae,

"hyung donghae dimana? Hyung aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" eunhyuk mencengkram bahu sungmin dengan tangannya yang masih begitu lemas dan kaku.

Krek_ pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja jangkung berseragam putih kedalam ruangan itu.

"aah pasien ini sudah sadar? Kenapa kau melepas semua alat yang terpasang?" dokter itu terkejut melihat eunhyuk yang sudah tidak memakai selang oksigen dan bahkan selang infus,

"aku ingin pulang! Izinkan aku pulang!" eunhyuk menatap sayu dokter dihadapannya.

Dokter itu menatap sungmin namun sungmin hanya menunduk seakan tak ingin memperlihatkan kecemasannya.

"tidak kau masih terlalu lemah!" dokter itu berkata tegas pada eunhyuk membuat matanya memerah.

Distrik

Leeteuk terlihat tak berdaya dengan banyak darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya, ia berdiri bertumpu pada samurai yang berdiri tegak dilantai, terlihat 3 dari 7 orang terkapar dilantai begitu saja dengan kepala yang terputus, tadi saat sebelum gerbang antar dua dunia yang berbeda itu terbuka hanya ada 3 orang vampire namun setelah gerbang itu terbuka masuklah vampire baru yang langsung menghajar leeteuk, mungkin mereka adalah utusan kyuhyun namun entahlah.

"hiaa!"leeteuk menebaskan kembali samurainya namun ditahan oleh salah seorang dari vampire itu ia mematahkan samurai itu dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat, vampire yang lain menarik rambut leeteuk dan mencoba menusuk leher leeteuk dengan kukunya yang cukup tajam, kuku itu sudah berhasil membuat setitik darah keluar dari lehernya, leeteuk meronta mencoba meraih vampire di belakangnya namun tidak bisa.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Suara tembakan itu terdengar memekikan telinga, semua pamvire disana terkapar tak berdaya. Leeteuk menoleh pada sumber suara itu.

"eunhyuk?" leeteuk terkejut saat dilihatnya seorang yang seingat dia tengah terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan bantuan namja lain yang menopang tubuh kecilnya, namja itu eunhyuk tengah tersenyum manis menunjukan gussi merah mudanya dan memutar mutar pistol yang cukup besar ditangannya.

"aku lelah membujuknya untuk tidak kesini!" sungmin namja yang menopang tubuh kurus itu membawanya menghampiri leeteuk dan mendudukan eunhyuk di lantai ruangan besar itu yang penuh dengan darah dan mayat vampire yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"mana donghae?" tanya eunhyuk pada leeteuk yang sekarang sudah terduduk dihadapannya.

"diaa..?"

Flashback on

"beritahu aku cara menaikan kekuatanku! Bukankah kau tau banyak tentang vampire dan manusia vampire sepertiku?" tanya seorang namja manis pada namja dihadapannya.

"dunia vampire! Tanpa melakukan apa apapun kau sudah bisa menaikan kekuatanmu!" ujar namja berlesung pipit itu.

"aku akan kesana! Aku akan membunuh setan itu disana!" ujar namja manis bernama donghae itu mantap.

"tapi dia adalah vampire bukankah jika kau bawa dia kesana maka kekuatan diapun akan meningkat juga?" namja berlesung pipit itu memasang wajah cemasnya.

"satu minggu kedepan kita ambil jam lorong waktu di kuburan appa eunhyuk! Percayalah padaku!" donghae meninggalkan namja bernama leeteuk itu sendirian mematung bermain dengan fikirannya

Flashback off

"jadi dia disana?" eunhyuk menunjuk cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata diudut tembok dekat tangga di ruangan itu setelah ia mendengar penjelasan leeteuk, leeteuk mengangguk sambil mengusap sisa darah yang membekas di baju dan kulit putih mulusnya.

"kemampuannya dengan kyuhyun berbeda! Dia hanya manusia setengah vampire sedangkan kyuhyun dia adalah pangeran SKY! Anak dari raja vampire yang kuat!" ujar leeteuk.

"kau mau kemana?" sungmin menarik tangan eunhyuk yang mencoba bangun,

"donghae butuh banuanku!" ujar eunhyuk lirih

"kau hanya manusia! Donghaebisa membunuhnya! Bukankah dulu dia ikut dalam misi membunuh raja SKY! Percayalah padaku!" sungmin membjuk eunhyuk agar ia kembali duduk, akhirnya eunhyuk kembali duduk meski hatinya tak tenang.

'dia berjuang disana sedangkan aku diam disini' gumam eunhyuk menatap cahaya disudut tembok itu.

Di tempat lain di dunia vampire entah bernama apa tempat ini, tempat yang sejuk sebuah taman indah penuh bungan dan rumput hijau yang bergoyang tertiup sejuknya angin sore.

"hah hah hah!" donghae namja manis dengan tubuh penuh luka mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal. Ditatapnya nanar seseorang bertubuh jangkung dengan luka dibagian dada dan bahu luka yang sungguh tidak sebanding dengan luka donghae yang begitu penuh dengan darah.

"kau harus mati kyuhyun! Karna kau telah membunuh orang orang yang aku sayang!" donghae kembali menebaskan samurainya, kini samurainya tepat menusuk pada perut kyuhyun, kyuhyun memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya begitu juga dengan donghae, donghae? Tanpa donghae sadari kuku panjang kyuhyun juga menembus baju tipis donghae dan menembus perutnya.

"kau pikir aku tak tahu saat dimana kalian membunuh appaku? Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya! Kau benar benar manusia yang tidak berperasaan mencincang habis tubuh appaku! Kalian tidak lebih dari binatang buas!" ujar kyuhyun dengan suara yang bergetar sedikit memuncratkan darah segar sekali lagi.

"jika kami binatang buas? Lalu siapa kalian? Membunuh dan menghisap darah manusia menyiksa manusia dan menjadikannya budak setelah itu kalian bunuh mereka dan menjadikannya makanan? Lalu siapa yang binatang buas!" donghae berteriak ia memperdalam tusukan pedangnya, namun semakin pedang itu ia tancapkan semakin dalam kyuhyunpun menancapkan kukunya lebih dalam lagi.

"awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan perkataan leeteuk seonsaeng dan eunhyuk uhk tapi ternyata mereka berkata benar!" ujar donghae tersendak karna darah segar kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

kyuhyun menatap donghae datar, angin sore menghembus mengibaskan rambut mereka bau rumput sungguh begitu terasa sekarang.

"maaf telah mempercayaiku!" kyuhyun menempelkan mulutnya dileher donghae taring tajamnya menancap sempurnya ia hisap kuat darah, tiba tiba saja donghae terpejam dan

Bruk_ donghae ambruk pada tubuh kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencabut kuku tajam yang menembus perut donghae darah segar memuncrat begitu saja ia jatuhkan donghae ke tanah,

"kau akan mati begitu juga yang lain!" kyuhyun mencabut samurai yang menancap perutnya, ia berjongkok menatap donghae ang terpejam disentuhnya wajah manis donghae.

"apa aku berhasil membunuhmu? Aku tak percaya aku membunuh orang yang pernah ku cintai!" ujar kyuhyun dengan seringai khasnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai menghampiri cahaya tempat dimana tadi dia masuk kedunianya,

Leeteuk sungmin dan eunhyuk terperanga melihat siapa yang keluar dari cahaya putih itu.

"k..k..kyuhyun!" leeteuk berdiri menghalangi sungmin dan eunhyuk sementara sosok yang di teriaki itu tersenyum pahit.

"Donghaee!" eunhyuk mencoba berlari kearah cahaya putih itu berada namun dengan cepat sungmin menarik tangannya.

Mata eunhyuk memerah tubuhnya bergetar, begitu juga dengan sungmin dan leeteuk mereka merasakan hal yang sama.

Donghae, apa donghae menyerah semudah itu?

Buk_

Bruk_

tiba tiba kepala kyuhyun terpotong dan jatuh begitu juga dengan tubuhnya, robohnya kyuhyun memberi ruang seseorang yag lain terlihat dari cahaya putih itu.

"Donghaee!" eunhyuk menghampiri namja manis yang tengah terengah bertumpu pada samurai yang ia pegang, namja yang begitu penuh dengan darah berdiri di pintu gerbang dua dunia itu.

"aku tahu dia kembali!" sungmin tersenyum menatap kedua dongsangnya tengah berpelukan senang.

Mokpo

"aaah hyukie! Pelan pelan mengobatinya ini sakit!" namja manis berteriak saat luka dipunggungnya telah diobati oleh namja pemilik gummy smile dihadapannya.

"diam atau aku tidak mau mengobati lukamu!" eunhyuk namja pemilik gummy smile itu terlihat kesal karna donghae namja yang diobati itu sangat bertingkah manja padanya.

"tapii ini sakit! Harusnya kau tau cara mengobati yang benar itu yang seperti apa!" bentak donghae,

"apa apa apa seperti apa?" eunhyuk membuang kapas ditangannya pada donghae.

"seperti ini!" donghae menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir eunhyuk, mata eunhyuk membulat sempurna karna perlakuan refleks donghae namun sesaat kemudian ia terpejam menikmati bibir donghae dibibirnya.

"seperti itukan tidak sakit!" donghae melepas ciumannya dan memasang senyum angelic dibibirnya, eunhyuk tersipu mukanya memerah namun seketika

Pletak_

" itu hukuman karna kau menciumku tanpa izin!" eunhyuk menjitak kepala donghae, donghae mengelus kepalanya.

Pletak_

"dan ini karna kau sangat manja hari ini!" untuk ke dua kalinya eunhyuk menjitak kepala donghae,

"hyukie ah appo appo!" donghae berlari menghindari pukulan pukulan eunhyuk lagi, mereka saling mengejar mengelilingin ranjang king size yang menjadi sedikit penghalang untuk mereka,

"hyukie ah aku ini sedang sakit! Sebagai kekasih yang baik kau harus merawatku bukan menyiksaku!" teriak donghae di sela larinya.

"mereka sangat serasi! Meski sama sama membuatku pusing!" ujang namja imut bergigi kelinci pada 3 orang disampingnya, 2 orang yeoja dan 2 orang namja itu diam diam memperhatikan mereka dari luar pintu yang sedikit terbuka, mereka berempat tersenyum tersenyum gembira.

Eunhyuk terjatuh dalam pelukan donghae yang sengaja tidak lagi berlari dan menghadap eunhyuk, donghae menjatuhkan dirinya dan eunhyuk pada ranjang donghae memeluk erat eunhyuk seakan tak ingin melupakannya.

"saranghae eunhyukie!" bisik donghae di telinga eunhyuk

"nado!" balas eunhyuk

"mari kita membuat baby!" ujar donghae dengan tatapan menggoda dan suara yang begitu sexy

"mwo? hyaa kita baru berusia 18thn!" eunhyuk teriak histeris, donghae tertawa terpingkal begitu juga ke 4 orang yang mengintip dan menguping aksi mereka,

"aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap hyukie!" ujar donghae di tengah tawanya, eunhyuk hanya menatap donghae seakan ingin membunuhnya.

Itulah awal kehidupan baru mereka, kita liat nanti donghae dan eunhyuk akan mempunyai baby kecil yang manis seperti donghae dengan senyum gummy smile lucu seperti eunhyuk..

**THE END...**

Akhirnya ff ini berakhir fiuh *lap keringet*

Mianhe actionnya aneh masa -_-

Alurnya ga jelas -_-

Genre? sampe sekarang saya bingung ini bergenre apaan, nilai sendiri aja ya *gabruk -_-

gomawo para reader yang udah kasih komentarnya ^^d

_**aiyu kie, iss sie jewels, RisTiTI, lee ahra, Ve, Me Hyuk'ah, risti titi, Endah1146, , ShiNe9519, MingMin, lee ikan, Guest, elhee. Nana. Arit291, SR,**_

_**haehyukyumin, Lee Ah Ra, Endah1146.**_

Di tunggu komentar di chap terakhir ini


End file.
